


He is my plus one

by Unicxrnby89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Harry Needs a Hug, Ilvermorny, M/M, Supportive Relationship, Unsupportive Weasleys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for quite a long time and their relationship can beat every obstacle. Harry loves Draco with his life. Draco loves Harry with his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	1. Boggart and Riddikulus

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was inspired after watching It: Chapter 2 and it was meant to be a one shot but maybe I will extend it a little bit more, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Many thanks to Emz on Facebook who beta read this first chapter and helped me finish it.

Harry was forced to take the stairs to his apartment as the elevator was out of service, for the second time this week. Of course, Harry could always apparate in the living room; however, he usually enjoys doing this in the Muggle way, or as they call it in the United States: No-mags

Harry usually takes this time to things about things, he felt a pang of melancholy as he thought about how much his life has changed since the war. While training to kill Voldemort and finding the rest of the Horcruxes, Harry's life took an unexpected turn when after one of his endless nights at Hogwarts he had come back to the Gryffindor common room under the Invisibility Cloak to find a very distressed Draco Malfoy pacing in front of the Fat Lady trying to convinced her that he needed to enter the Gryffindor Tower and that was urgent. 

_ "Malfoy?" Harry poked his head out of the cloak startling Draco in the process.  _

_ "Potter, I need to speak with you," he whispered softly.  _

_ Harry nodded letting the Fat Lady know that he'll be fine. He gestured Draco to come closer as he opened the cloak for him. Draco eyed him cautiously.  _

_ "I know a place where we can talk uninterrupted but I can't risk Filch finding us, will you please come closer so I can cover you with the cloak?" Harry's polite tone took Draco off guard and nodded stiffly before joining him under the cloak, walking closer to the brunet as he guided them to the Astronomy Tower.  _

_ After stumbling on the steps of the tower they finally stepped away from each other and Harry finally regarded Draco closely. He looked skinny, his robes were hanging around his body, his posture was not straight as it has always been, there her dark circles under his tired grey eyes.  _

_ Harry remained silent as observe Draco fidget with the hem of his jumper sleeves. He had taken out his robes, discarding them to the side mumbling about the hot temperature, to which Harry frowned because it was freezing. His jumper was dark green made of cashmere and Harry found himself admiring how good Draco look with that color contrasting his pale skin.  _

_ "I've been tasked to kill Dumbledore," Draco blurted out all of a sudden so low that Harry thought that he heard wrong.  _

_ "What?" _

_ "I don't want to, please, Potter. You need to help me, I don't want to become a Death Eather," He pleaded and Harry stared at him silently. "Please," He stepped closer to Harry, his eyes were full with hot tears now. "Please Harry help me," That was the first time Draco had called him by his name since they started at Hogwarts.  _

Harry listened cautiously to everything Draco had to say and promised to help him, after all, he never hated Malfoy and believe that he could change from his parents' beliefs. 

They met at the Astronomy Tower all nights for a month before Harry suggested they needed to speak with someone about this, and to Draco's surprise, Harry suggested they go to Snape, Harry recently found out that he was on the light side after eavesdropping on a conversation between him and the headmaster. 

Severus agreed to help them after offering his side of the story around, he scolded Harry for eavesdropping but he seemed relieved that he wasn't going to pretend he hated Harry anymore. 

As they planned out how they were going to fix this situation, Harry found himself spending more time with the two Slytherins which droved him away from his not caring Gryffindor friends, and Draco and Harry grew closer until Harry considered Draco his true friend and eventually lover. 

The distance and the secrecy were driving Draco's friend suspicious as the term was coming to an end but it was not after the next year that Pansy found out their special spot in the Astronomy Tower. She hexed Harry while Draco disarmed her before explaining all the situation going around since last year. 

Pansy and Blaise finding Harry not so insufferable as they believed before and quickly became friends with Harry vowing to help them with the war. Harry was usually amused at how things turned out for them when he decided to leave Hogwarts to go around looking for Horcruxes and Pansy, Blaise and Draco offered to accompany him while Ron and Hermione were too busy blindly trusting Dumbledore and lashing out at Harry for being so  _ inconsiderate and ungrateful _ . 

After Voldemort demise and the death of Draco, Pansy and Blaise parents while battling against the light side, Pansy and Blaise decided to leave the country looking for a better life in America and Italy. Draco and Harry's relationship was finally exposed when Harry's body fell on his knees in front of where Voldermort had stood defiantly only a few moments ago before vanishing from the earth and Draco had come running towards his boyfriend to embraced him tightly and giving him a much-needed kiss. 

Harry's Gryffindor friends- except Nevile, turned their backs on him, insulting him without stopping to hear his explanation. Harry, Draco, and Severus left Hogwarts to live at Grimmauld Place that Harry inherited after Sirius and Remus's deaths. 

The Daily Prophet and the rest of the press gave them a living hell with their headlines talking about how war has messed up with Harry's mental stability for befriending a former Death Eather and the son of Voldermort's right hand, Lucius Malfoy. The war had certainly messed up with everybody's mental health; however, the press was driving them mad. 

They left shortly after a year of not leaving their house if it was unnecessary because they were being harrased, weirdly and disappointingly nobody went with them to say goodbye, Draco has no one left but her boyfriend and Pansy who was in the US ready to receive them in her home until they got their place. Harry's family, the Weasleys were not supporting his decisions nor his relationship with Draco, Harry didn't tell anyone but the Weasleys, Hermione, Nevile, and Minerva -on Severus request- at risks of a leak to the press. 

They have been living in New York for over a year now, and after a few months after their arrival, they got their apartment in a very nice and quiet muggle city. Severus was offered a job at the American Ministry of Magic as a consultor on Dark Potions and went to live in the quiet city of Portland, Oregon. 

The building in which Harry and Draco live has a very urban look but it was very modern and fancy on the inside, Harry and Draco loved it from the very beginning, despite the constant fix the elevator needs. 

"Love, I'm home," Harry called out as he left his keys on the table near the entrance and his coat on the rack next to it. "Draco?" Harry advanced inside the apartment as he took off his tie. 

"In the kitchen," Draco said from that room and Harry stepped in to find his boyfriend cooking dinner. "Hey" He greeted Harry with a bright smile, he was gorgeous, he was wearing only a pair of tight boxers with smiley faces on it and a light shirt as he had learned that cooking shirtless is not a good idea. 

"Hey," Harry said breathlessly as he leaned in to kiss his cherry lips. "You look amazing" He commented putting a strand of silver hair behind his ear and Draco blushed. 

"Flattering, aren't we, Potter?" He looked away trying to hide his blushing cheeks but this only prompted Harry to hug him from behind, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Draco's neck. 

"Honest, I would say," He said leaving a kiss behind his ear to then pull away and go to the fridge to get a cold beer and then to the storage to get a glass of wine for Draco. 

"Thank you," Draco said sipping from the glass and leaving it on the counter next to him. "How was work today?" Draco asked as he removed the food from the stove before turning it off. 

He sighed as he finished his beer in one gulp and took out another one. 

"That bad?" Draco asked as he started serving the food on two plates. 

"Ron owled me today" Harry commented as he helped Draco taking the dishes to the table.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "What? What did he say?" 

"Is it okay if we talk about it another time? I don't want to think about it, let alone talk about it" Harry sighed taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose to keep at bay the upcoming headache. The mere memory of his former best friend, a brother from another mother, caused him immense pain. 

"Hey," Draco said getting closer to him and putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's okay, we don't have to talk about it right now, do you need to have a seat? Maybe water?" Draco asked worriedly.

"No, it's okay, thanks" Harry sighed and put on his glasses again to focus his sight on the worried expression Draco was giving him. "It's okay, I'm okay" Harry smiled reassuringly but Draco didn't seem convinced. 

"Okay," He said after a moment, letting it go. "Let's eat in the living room, I want to watch a movie." He said as he started walking with Harry following him closely.

Harry and Draco ate their dinner in silence only interrupted by an occasional laugh or comment about the comedy movie they chose. 

"Which one are we watching?" Harry asked as he returned from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes. 

"It's called 'It', let me tell you that muggles are not that creative at naming films" He commented as Harry sat down next to him, putting his arm around him from the back of the couch. 

"Hmm, well, maybe after the movie you will understand the name" Harry offered, watching him over the frame of his glasses before readjusting them on his face. 

"Have you seen it?" Draco asked with curiosity. 

"I have, it's good, although I reckon the one from the '90s was better" Harry voiced as Draco played the movie. 

"Well, let's see if I like it" Draco shrugged. 

The first minutes of the movie were a shock for Draco as he has never seen the movie and never knew what a clown was. He closed his eyes for a second but continue watching more. Harry, on the other hand, was dozing off next to Draco, the fullness in his stomach and the day he had, had him tired. Draco turned to see him, minutes after noticing that he was asleep already, so he accommodated his head in a better position and removed his glasses putting them on the table next to them. Draco leaned in his boyfriend's embrace and put his head on his shoulder to continue watching the movie. 

Draco was horrified by the end of the movie. He tried to follow his boyfriend's in his sleep, as he always does when they watch movies and Harry is the first one to fall asleep, but tonight his thoughts were keeping him away. 

The way Pennywise was presented as a creature that transforms into your greatest fear made him compare it to boggarts and his memory went back to the third year at Hogwarts when Professor Lupin brought one to the class; Draco didn't get to see his boggart as he made an excuse to go out of the class, he knew what his boggart would have been: Lord Voldemort. However, Draco wondered what would have been his boggart after the defeat of the Dark Lord a few years ago by his boyfriend, with this thought in mind, Draco fell asleep. 

_ "Draco, you should have known better, this wasn't forever" He heard Harry's voice very low. "This is over" _

_ "Harry, please" He begged with a cracking voice. _

_ "No, Draco, did you really thought I was going to choose you over my family? My reputation?" Harry laughed mockingly. "Choose you? A death eater?" Harry continued to laugh as Draco's eyes filled with painful hot tears. _

_ "Harry, you promised...You said you loved me" Draco cried as he continued to beg his boyfriend (soon to be ex-boyfriend) to stay.  _

_ "Good-bye, Malfoy," He said with a cold tone of voice, and Draco's chest, heart ached for Harry. A scream of pure pain left his throat. _

" ** Riddikulus  ** " Harry yelled the spell at the cold version of himself that was in the corner of the living room and he saw himself dancing a muggle ridiculous dance before compelling the boggart into the case he brought home earlier that night. "Draco?" Harry walked up in the darkness to find his boyfriend leaning against the wall in front of where the boggart was standing just a moment ago. "Baby?" Harry approached him cautiously. " Are you okay?" 

"P-please, do-don't -le-leave me" Draco cried and Harry's hand found their way around Draco's back as he pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you, I love you" Harry mumbled with his lips against Draco's hair. " I will never leave you" He continued muttering comforting words followed by soft and teary kisses until Draco calmed down. 

"Potter, what in Salazar's name are you crying about?" Draco muttered playfully trying to lighten the mood a bit. Harry looked surprised at this boyfriend's words and cleaned the tears staining his cheeks unaware when he started crying. 

"It's just... it was shocking that I'm your boggart" Harry mumbled suddenly finding the needlework of the carpet the most interesting thing in the world. 

"You're not my boggart, the possibility of you leaving me is my greatest fear." Draco clarified finding his way back into Harry's embrace. 

"I'm a man of word, Draco and you know it..." Harry sounded hurt for the fear of his boyfriend. " I will never leave you, I will be by your side even if you don't want me to be, like in the mornings when all you want to do is kick me out of bed to sleep five minutes more... even there, I will be with you" Harry added and Draco let out a wet laugh against Harry's throat and Harry laughed against his cheek. "I love you, and I want you to go with me back to London, only if you want" Harry sighed when Draco pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"What? Are we moving back to London?" Draco asked with a frown on his eyebrows and lips.

"No! Merlin, no... Ron invited me to his and Hermione's baby shower" Harry swallowed thickly before continuing. "He owled me the invite today and well, Molly hasn't been well lately and..." Harry fidgeted with his glasses with nervousness and Draco leaned in to kiss his lips in a quick peck. 

"It's okay, I will go wherever you want, wherever you go, I'm also a man of word, Potter, and I promised that I will follow you to the end of the world." Harry beamed brightly and Draco mirrored his smile. 

"That was so gay, Malfoy" Harry scrunched his nose playfully and Draco huffed as he stood up and help Harry do the same. 

"If you haven't noticed,  _ Potter _ , " Draco said feigning arrogance. "We  _ are  _ gay," He said as they made their way to their bedroom. 

"Well, you're gayer" Harry laughed and Draco smacked his arm a little bit too hard. "Ouch," He rubbed his arm dramatically. "Wait," He stopped Draco from getting in the bed. " I should better take the boggart to the Ministry, will you come with me?" Harry pout and Draco couldn't say no.

After Draco put on a pair of sweatpants, they both floo'ed into Harry's office at the Ministry. Harry left for the Magical Creatures Department and Draco stayed at his office, waiting for him. He was about to fall asleep when a piece of parchment caught his attention, feeling bad for violating Harry's privacy he left the invite on the desk and waited for Harry to arrive. 

"Hey, sleepyhead... ready to go? " Harry shook Draco to wake him up. 

"Everything is taken care of?" Draco yawned standing up and stretching his muscles. 

"Yes, well, not everything... I have to confirm my assistance to this" Harry said holding the invite Draco preferred not to read. "Did you read it?" He asked curiously.

"No, I could be penalized for violating your privacy," He said horrified and Harry laughed leaving the invite again on the desk. 

"See this?" Harry pointed at Draco's left ring finger wearing a beautiful gold band with small green jade stones carved in it. "This means, you've accepted to marry me... so you will be my husband, therefore, what's mine it's yours and I have nothing to hide from you... so" Harry grabbed the invite again and handed it to Draco. "You can read it" Draco took the invite and read what was written in it. 

_ Ronald and Hermione Weasley kindly invite you  _ **_ Harry Potter  _ ** _ to their baby shower for baby Weasley on the 20th of this month to be celebrated at the Burrow at 4 pm.  _

_ Please confirm your assistance by owling back this invite sealed with your family emblem. _

_ Regards,  _

"But, Harry, this is a single invite, no plus one" Draco frowned his eyebrows at Harry.

"I know, I don't care... you're my plus one, always" Harry smiled sheepishly and Draco couldn't help but leaned in and kiss his fiancé on the lips. "I want to show you something," Harry said and from the pocket of his cloak, he pulled out a green velvet box and handed it to Draco. 

Draco opened it and found laying inside a golden seal, he carefully took it out and observed the emblem. Draco gasped at the image, it was the Malfoy emblem, but at the same time it wasn't, the shield was there, the dragons were there, the 'M' of Malfoy was there too, but the snakes were replaced by two lions and the 'M' was sharing his space with a 'P' of...Potter.

"It's... is it our emblem?" Draco sounded like he was about to cry for the second time of the night. 

"Yes, it's not registered yet but we can use it to confirm our assistance to the Weasley's baby shower" Harry grinned.

"Ronald's going to be mad" Draco commented. 

"I'm hoping he is" Harry tried to chucked but the sound was drowned in his lips meeting Draco's.

"I love you, Potter" 

"I love you too, soon to be Malfoy-Potter," Harry said against his lips making Draco pulled away to throwback his head in laughter. 


	2. Dragon figurine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry found the perfect gift to Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like this chapter, its fluffy filler before the reunion between Harry, Draco and the Weasleys.

Harry adjusted his scarf around his neck as a cold breeze hit him. New York is very cold as the year gets to an end and the streets were filled with frantic no-majs hurrying to buy presents for their loved ones and the last decoration details to receive the last month of the year with happiness and relief. 

The streets and the stores were decorated with Christmas trees and glowing lights, the weather was cold and the snow was falling all over New York City adorning it in a Christmas-y look. Harry felt contentment in his heart as he remembered the Christmas with the Weasleys, at Hogwarts or the Burrow, then Chritsmas with Draco wearing all the ugly Christmas sweaters he could find that look adorable on him, those exchanges of gifts near the crackling fire along with hot cocoa and marshmallows, Harry leaning in to kiss away the cocoa remains from Draco's lips, Pansy, her girlfriend and baby Lucy joining them, exchanging gifts, hugs, and laughter. Severus and Blaise singing Christmas Carols and giving them thoughtful gifts would seem old but they enjoyed it.

Harry almost regretted walking back home, he could barely walk as the New York streets were crowded with people taking advantage of the season sales. Harry personally preferred buying his gifts two months in advance but this year's work was harder and he barely couldn't find time to do anything. So, there was Harry in the middle of 5th avenue trying to find the perfect gift for Draco and the rest of his family. 

The Draco Harry fell in love with it's very different from the Draco he met in his first year at Hogwarts, he wasn't so keen on material things anymore, Draco now enjoys having quality time with Harry over any other thing that could be bought in a store. However, Harry is always filling Draco with gifts, not always expensive gifts of course, more like meaningful gifts. 

Harry's thoughts of Draco were interrupted when an item in a storefront caught his eyes and attention. The store sells antics and rare items, in the front was laying a crystal figurine of a dragon that inside it has the Draco constellation as a skeleton, Harry remembered Draco had told him that he once has a figurine like that, that Narcissa has gifted it to him and he was very fond to his mother gift but in a rage outburst Lucius decided to get rid of it, Draco never knew if he sold it or broke it but Draco resents his father for keeping him away of such an important gift.

Harry instantly knew this was the gift he wanted to give Draco for Christmas, so he went into the store and asked for the figurine, the salesclerk with a flirtatious smile went after the figurine and once this was in his hands Harry knew this was Draco's old figurine, he felt magic coursing through him, he recognized it as Draco's and a little bit of Narcissa's magic was in it, the smile his fiance will have in his face when his sees the figurine made Harry smile and tear up a little. 

"Wow, that figurine never glows like that," Emma, the salesclerk, said looking at the green glowing figurine.   
Harry noticed the magic glow surrounding the dragon and immediately left it on the table in front of him. "I will take it," Harry said and place his card next to it for the clerk to check it. 

"Harry Potter, that's a very British name, are you from England?" Emma said passing the card on the post to make the payment. 

"Yes," Harry replied not paying attention. "Do you reckon that you could wrap it as a gift?" Harry asked taking the card back profusely ignoring the caress Emma gave him on the back of his hand. 

"Sure," she smiled softly as he put the figurine in a box to then wrap it with green velvet paper and a silver ribbon. "Is it for a girlfriend perhaps?" She asked cautiously. 

"No" Harry replied not giving more information as he was starting to feel uncomfortable and wanted to take the gift home as soon as possible. 

"So, are you single? Would you like to have a drink with me?" she asked giving him the box already wrapped. Harry didn't have time to answer as he felt slender hands on his waist from behind. By the cinnamon smell that filled the air around him, he knew who was gripping his waist so delicately. 

Draco pressed a kiss on the back of Harry's neck. "Here you are, baby, I was looking for you," He said pulling away just in time to catch Harry's lips as he turned around. "I know we said we will see each other at Starbucks at five, but I couldn't wait... I hope I'm not spoiling my surprise," Draco's eyes averted at the green box settled in Harry's hand.

Harry smiled softly. "Not at all, it's already wrapped and you will have it on Christmas, so don't try to sneak in to see what it is, love" Harry warned lovingly and that made Draco laughed as he gripped Harry's arm with his own. 

"Fine" Draco said after his laughter subsided. "Are you done?" Draco asked acknowledging Emma for the first time. The girl flinched under Draco's glare and with shaking hands gave Harry his receipt so they could leave the store. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he took Draco's hand in his when they started walking outside the store.

"I'm saving your handsome and irresistible ass, Potter," Draco said playfully. "And, a little pre-Christmas shopping, I know you have had rough months and you haven't been able to buy the decoration and the gifts so I thought about helping you," He said showing Harry the bags from different stores. "Although, I didn't buy myself a gift so I hope that the one that almost got that girl hands on you is my gift." Draco smiled as Harry took off a couple of bags from his hands and leaned in to kiss Draco on the lips.

"Of course, it's your gift, and thank you for helping me with the shopping, I'm barely having time to breathe lately." Harry sighed as he took off his scarf to put it around Draco's uncovered neck. "What about we go after a coffee at Starbucks? Let's make it a date" Harry offered and Draco took a good look at Harry's face to then softly remove a strand of rebel hair away from his fiance's face. 

"Let's. " Draco replied and wrapped his hand around Harry's elbow as the stronger man guided them both into a Starbucks store.

"Are you ready to go back to London? " Draco asked sipping from his Caramel Machiatto. 

"No," Harry replied taking a bite of a biscuit he bought. "But, well, I need to see Molly, she, after all, is the only one that was good to me, she supported and trusted me, so I feel like I owe her this" Harry muttered with a glint of sadness in his eyes. Draco grabbed his hand and squeezed it giving his boyfriend support and comfort. "Oh shit, I need to buy her a gift," Harry said all of a sudden startling Draco who almost dropped his cup of coffee.

"Hey" Draco called him but Harry continued picking up the bags and his jacket. "Hey, Harry, stop, stop" Draco grabbed his wrist stopping him from continuing to freak out. "Harry, sit down and breathe, I already have a gift for her" Draco explained at a frowning Harry.

"Do you?" Harry asked sitting down again. 

"Yes, I bought her a knitting kit and some American cuisine books," Draco said taking about said items. 

"Merlin, Draco, what did I do to deserve you?" Harry asked with relief and love in his voice.

"Love me, regardless of my past" Draco smiled and Harry leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you, Draco" Harry muttered against the blond's lips.

" I love you more, Harry, now stop being hysteric and let's continue with this date." Draco chuckled and Harry followed his suit. 

" I can't wait," Harry said dreamily.

"To do what?" Draco asked.

"To marry you and to give you your gift," Harry said taking out the green velvet box and putting it in front of Draco. "Open it" Harry prompted. 

Draco couldn't hide his excitement, he ripped off the paper and with shaking hands opened the box. "Harry," He gasped taking the figurine in his hand. It was a good thing that they chose to sit in a private part of the cafe because otherwise, muggles would have seen how the figurine turned a very bright glow of green; the figurine settled on Draco's hand and roar softly, as it has been waiting to be reunited with this owner. "Harry, I can't believe you found this..." Draco sobbed and his eyes filled with unstoppable tears.

"Baby, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" Harry panicked but Draco shook his head and closed his eyes. 

"No, these are happy tears, I love it, more than that, I adore it, you know how special this figurine was for me and you found it, you have brought back a part of my heart that I never thought would be back, you fixed my broken heart" Draco cried as he held the figurine against the light. 

"I love you" Harry whispered and Draco launched himself into Harry. 

"I love you so much" Draco sobbed in happiness as Harry held him tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts: 
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	3. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco arrived in London for Ron and Hermione's baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really enjoy it, it is a little bit longer that I anticipated, however I hope is good.

Harry couldn't understand how someone can be so perfect and not know about it, as he observed the person sleeping next to him. Draco's head was resting comfortably on his lap, his neck was a bit exposed, just slightly tilted to the side allowing Harry to admire the movement of his adam's apple moving as he involuntary swallowed, lips parted letting out occasional sighs. His hair was a bit messy, long blonde locks curling around his face and ears, his left arm hanging out the seat in which he was laying, his right arm across his midsection, the area where the Dark Mark would've been laying was covered with a dragon tattoo surrounded by different flowers. He was snoring and Harry was amused, who would've thought he snores. 

Draco was a piece of art to watch, especially with the sunlight coming from the window illuminating his beautiful silhouette. Angular face, sharp jaw, and cheekbones, oh, those cheekbones, delicate lips, and nose, perfect nose, slender figure hugged by his tailored clothes that always look fancy, whatever he decides to wear he makes it look delicate and elegant like the fabric should be grateful to be worn by him. Delicate wrists, slender fingers wrapped around Harry's wrist, perfectly cut nails.

Draco was not only beautiful to watch but to observe, how delicate and well thought were his gestures, the way he tucks his silver locks behind his ear when they get in his way when reading over those delicate framed glasses that he got in the last year, the way he adjusts the collar of his shirt around the back of his neck when the weather is hot and he’s trying to get some air, the way he bites his lower lip in concentration or the soft humming in the mornings when he is making coffee for both of them to start the day. The way the corners of his mouth twitch up in a shy smile or the way his eyes narrow when he fully smiles. 

“Hmm” Draco hummed moving closer to Harry until his head was resting against his abdomen.

"Darling, we are almost there," Harry whispered to him and he groaned against his coat making it vibrate deliciously.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled barely understandable. 

"Come on, babe," Harry shook him slightly almost regretting dragging him away from his sleep. "You have been sleeping for most of the ride, go change, we are about to arrive, you don't want the Weasleys to think I'm about to marry a homeless bloke" He joked, and to which Draco responded with a grunt.

"I never look homeless, I always look perfect" He leaned back and stretched his arms over his head before rubbing his eyes with his fingers, those slender and delicious fingers.

"That you do," He said before leaning in to him to kiss his lips. He opened his eyes lazily. Those grey eyes took a moment to focus on him before the corners of his mouth twitched up in a smile, the way Harry loves. 

"Hey," He leaned into him to grab his lips with his own. 

"Hey," He smiled in the kiss and Draco excused himself out after that. Harry scooted closer to the window, soaking in the view of England displaying through the window. 

He had tried to follow Draco's suit and have a nap during the ride but as soon as they were in England Harry's heart started burning like his scar once did when Voldemort was close. He was in the place he once called home and that brought up melancholy and a little bit of sadness. He looked through the window remembering his first ride on the Hogwarts Express with Ron on his side and Hermione stepping in captivating his heart with an  _ oculus reparo.  _

The blond arrogant boy stepped in his memories offering his hand to him telling me that he should be careful on how to choose his friends; there was malice in his voice then, however, in the last years, Harry had started thinking that he can't tell the wrong sort himself.

"A knut for your thoughts," Draco said snapping his out of his memories. He turned to look at him leaning against the compartment door, wearing his blood-red suit, with a turtle neck black shirt making him look taller and skinnier than usual, his hair was messily arranged, a few strands falling over his eyes and some curling around his ears. Around his neck rested the golden necklace with a jade stone as a pendant that Harry gifted him for his birthday, the first year of their relationship.

"I-I... You look stunning," Harry stammered as he made his way to him, offering his bony hand to him. He took his hand and stood up in front of him. 

"You don't do bad yourself, Potter" He smirked as he continued to check him out. He was wearing similar attire, his suit was dark green with the same turtle neck black shirt, on his neck rested a similar necklace that Draco gifted to him on his birthday following his. The necklace was silver and the pendant was a ruby stone, both meaning their house colors. "Are you ready?" He asked when the train came to a stop.

"No," He replied with a sigh. "But let's get over with this" He took his hand and luggage from where it was waiting on the floor and spelled it small to be kept in his pocket. Draco did the same and they stepped out of the train in King Cross and went through the portkey to the Weasleys burrow. 

Seconds after Harry found himself in front of the house he first called home, it was the same and but it felt so strange, it was no longer his home and the realization saddened him. 

"Harry?" Draco called his attention and he turned to see him, he was frowning with concern.

"I'm fine, we are fine... I promise I will come back home with you..." He said caressing his cheek with his thumb. "I love you" He kissed him. 

"I love you too," He whispered shakily.

"Hey, I will be by your side the whole time and we will not stay long," Harry promised, earning himself a smile. " Come here," He muttered, pulling him into him wrapping his arms around his back as Draco's head laid on his shoulder with his lips closer to his pulse point.

"Harry!" He heard my name being called behind his back and all his senses were instantly on alert. He let Draco go as he turned around facing the older version of his former best friend who was smiling at him, clearly not noticing Draco. "Thank Merlin you're back, it was about time," He said as he approached them. "How have you..." He stopped at the sight of Draco next to him holding his hand, tightly. "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?!" He growled pulling out his wand to point it at Draco, or at least that was the intention because Harry wandlessly cast an Expeliarmus that sent Ron's wands away from him. 

"He is my plus one, Ron" Harry shrugged when he glared at him for casting that spell against him.

"You had a single invitation, didn't you noticed?" He asked angrily.

"I noticed and didn't care," He said firmly.

"I see that you're still the same mannerless boy you've always been, Ronald" Draco muttered hard enough for him to hear. Ron got angrier and tried to get closer to him but Harry quickly set a shield between him and them. Ron glared at Harry again and he could sense what his next move would have been. 

"Don't even try it, Ron, wandless magic has never been your forte," He warned softly. 

"Why do you keep protecting a Death Eather, Harry? Are you under an imperious curse?" He asked softly at me like he didn't want Draco to hear. 

Harry laughed at his stupidity. " Do you really think that I could be under an unforgivable for that long? Without breaking it? Don't you remember our fourth year Defense classes?" He continued to laugh. "You know nothing, Ronald, I've been under Imperious, Crucio and I have even been hit with an Avada Kedavra twice, so don't underestimate me like that." He clenched my jaw trying to hold his anger. 

"When you were under an Imperious? I mean apart DADA classes," He asked dumbly and surprised.

"And you call yourself his best friend" Draco chuckled shooking his head. "Now that you're a member of the Phoenix's Order, why don't you ask around what Dumbledore and the Order did to Harry?" Draco replied causing Ron to frown. 

"What kind of lies are you talking about, Malfoy?"He asked harshly. 

"No lies, go and ask what was the training for The Chosen One," Harry replied and lowered the shield. "Now if you excuse us, we would like to see Molly" 

"You will not see my mother with him" Ron continued to glare at Draco and as he was going to reply, a sweet voice interrupted them.

"Harry, Draco, my dears," Molly said approaching them with happiness in her voice and expression. 

"Molly" Draco and Harry both said as she hugged them. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, Molly has always been good with Harry and Draco and was the only one who supported their relationship, sadly she wasn't able to go to King Cross when they left because she has recently fallen ill, but now she looks better and was able to greet them. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Mom." Ronald yanked Draco away from Molly and Harry pointing his wand under his fiance's chin. Draco closed his eyes and held up his hands in surrender. 

"Ronald!" Molly yelled and Harry got closer to him and put his hand on his wrist. 

"Lower your wand, Ron, you don't want to spend the day with a broken arm and I'm sure you don't want Hermione to go into labor for this stress." He talked to him so he could know that this wasn't the best choice of action. Draco is just as powerful as Harry and could easily get out of that situation, but decided to act docile as to prevent this from escalating any further.

"This is your fault, Harry, why did you have to date this bloke? Wasn't Ginny enough for you? Wasn't your only family enough?" He asked through gritted teeth, the hurt was showing in his eyes. 

"This isn't about you, Ron" Harry spoke softly. "Nor about Ginny or this family, this is about me and my happiness. Since I was born my happiness didn't matter, since Voldemort tried to kill me, since I survived, since Dumbledore took me to the Dursleys, nothing since then was thought with my happiness and well-being in mind. I was born and raised for a purpose and one alone, to saved the wizarding world, but now that I've done it, what's in it for me? Should I be bound to do what's expected for me to do? I wasn't happy, Ron, all I ever wanted was to live my life as I wanted and Draco is who I want to be, who makes me happy. Neither you, Ginny, Hermione, no one but Draco understand what's to live up doing what's expected from you. He is the one, the only one that understands what's like to be awakened by old nightmares, old fears that hunt you at 3 AM, you don't know that. No one knows that until you have to live up to it. So, I beg you to step aside and leave my fiance alone." He said passionately and saw the surprise on everyone's face as they heard the news about their engagement.

"Fiance, dear?" Molly squealed like a schoolgirl and went over to him and hugged him, then she hugged Draco, once Ron stepped aside. "Congratulations!" She said happily and went to Draco to see the ring, they started babbling about the wedding and how Harry proposed. Harry smiled at them and walked up to Ron, who had a blank expression on his face. 

Harry offered his hand to him. "I never meant to hurt you, but I love him, more than I've ever loved someone, I'm happy, Ron, you should be happy for me, I was your friend for longer than I can remember." Harry smiled softly expecting a reaction from him but he looked at his hand and turned his back to him. 

"Please leave, my mom is happy to see you, but the rest of us not so much, especially with...  _ him  _ by your side" He finished walking away. Harry sighed and came back to Molly and Draco. 

They talked for a bit, promising her that she was for sure invited to the wedding once they decided on a date. He informed her that they will come back later in the week as they are staying until next week as they are helping the Ministry with a difficult case. She hugged them tight and kiss each other on the cheek before they left for a hotel in Diagon Alley. 

"Come here," Draco said as soon as they entered the hotel room and embraced Harry in his strong arms. "You were very brave today" He whispered and those words broke him. Harry held on to him tightly as he cried freely. "I love you, Harry, so much." He said kissing his temple. 

"I love you too, my love" Harry sniffled against his clothes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:  
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	4. The truth lies unfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronald confirms what Harry had told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit content, beware. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

**_ The Phoenix's orders headquarters. _ **

Ronald Weasly was furious and was barely able to contain his anger as the few remaining members of the Phoenix Order entered the room with confused yet happy smiles, they haven't had a meeting in a long time, and while it's barely necessary the existence of the order they enjoyed the meetings.

Just after the baby shower was over, Ron convoked a meeting with the order. What Harry had told him was giving him a hard time; his mind filled with endless questions like:  _ Why didn't he tell us? Why we never noticed? Did he suffer a lot? Why would they do something like that to a teenager? Was Harry telling the truth?  _

He arrived earlier to the meeting and sat down at the head of the table, where Aberforth would seat as he is their leader now. Ron filled a glass with firewhiskey and waited until they all were seated. 

"Ron?" Aberforth asked as he stood next to where the redhead was sitting. 

"Is it true?" Ron asked without looking at anybody. 

"What?" Charlie his older brother asked.

"Is it true?" He asked again louder, this time looking up and locking eyes with everyone in the room. 

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Bill asked cautiously which threw Ron to the edge. 

He stood up and threw his empty glass against the wall in front of him. "Don't play dumb, I'm talking about the 'training' Harry went through," He said with his face as red as his hair. 

"What are you talking about?" Elphias Doge asked with a frown. 

"Did you really use Unforgivable spells on Harry to make him strong?" Ron asked with a cracking voice. "Did you really do that to my best friend? To my brother?" His eyes pickled with forming tears of ire. 

He saw everyone but Professor McGonagall lower their head with guilt. Minerva was surprised to hear this new information, she surely didn't know, neither his mom who entered the room just in time to hear all this and looked shocked, utterly shocked. 

"You're terrible people, how could you that? When did this begin? The sixth-year?" He asked and all of the involved sunk in their seats. "Fifth year? Fourth? Third? Merlin, give me an answer!" he demanded and Aberforth stepped forward. 

"Ron, calm down," He said cautiously.

"Don't you dare to ask him that and answer the damn question," Minerva said with rage in his eyes. Aberforth who has never seen Minerva like that nodded in shock and looked up at Ron again.

"It started in your first-year right after Harry defeated Quirrell. We began with low-intensity Crucio and Imperious, then we started shooting him with Avada Kedavras as he grew older" He informed Ron with little guilt in his expression. 

"You all can go to hell!" Ron yelled standing up. "You broke him and imaginable ways and you never cared about him, you are all as bad as Voldemort himself. You're… I... I quit this fucking order" He said unable to contain his rage at this point. He stormed out of the room followed by Minerva and Molly, who also quit the order. "Dumbledore is lucky he is dead, because have I known this earlier and I would've helped Voldemort earlier with his desire to get the old man out," He whispered darkly as he left the room.

* * *

Draco woke up when the sunlight sneaked through the window and hit his closed eyes, it took him a few moments to be able to open them because the light was too bright. Once his eyes were opened, a smile twitched the corners of my mouth up. 

Outside the full-length window, Diagon Alley was displaying an amazing view, interesting architecture, rising in the background rocky mountains contrasting with the snowy color in the sky. A layer of mist was covering the place making it look colder and like you need to spent the day in bed with your loved ones under layers and layers of thick blankets. However, he was alone in bed; the sheets beside him were cold as the body that is supposed to be there hasn't been for a while. Draco looked up again at the window/door and found him. 

London offers marvelous views but Harry Potter offers a breathtaking one. 

He was wearing only tight on the arse pajama bottoms, the fabric hugging his thick tights, pressing around his hips to be kept in place and around his arse for Draco to admire. He stretched his muscular back and square shoulders, long thick arms above his head pulling his muscles under that tan velvety skin of his. His arms were now supporting him on the balcony, where next to him laid a smoking cup of coffee, exactly like the one waiting for Draco on the night table on his side of the bed. 

Draco sat up on the bed with the blankets pooling in his lap as he took the cup, brought it to his lips to feel the steam warm his lips and the smell of the coffee fully wake him up. After putting the cup again on the table he looked up at Harry who was now sitting down on the edge of the balcony bouncing his legs and combing his messy, wild hair with his fingers, he was looking at Draco with a smile on his lips and with love in his eyes. 

Draco smiled as he got out of bed only wearing a pair of boxers. The closer Draco got to Harry, Draco got to admire his very well-formed body, his pecs were big and hard, he had abs that make Draco want to kiss them until his lips were numb. Scars scattered all over his chest and arms that looked painful but were beautiful anyway. 

His hair unruly as always was longer now, he could almost tie it all in a bun with a few rebel strands of hair framing his square jaw and his perfect chin. Who would have thought that Draco would have fallen in love with his greatest enemy? Surely Draco didn't but he's grateful it happened.

"Are you going to stand there the whole day?" Harry asked snapping him out of his trance. Draco looked down and saw that he was offering him his hand to step in his embrace between his legs. The blond smiled taking his hand and closing the gap between them. Draco's arms surrounded his perfect waist and his hands were around his neck over his shoulders. 

"Good morning" Draco mumbled against his lips after kissing them senselessly.

"Mornin' babe" He sighed happily. He smiled lazily as he pulled away to put a strand of his hair behind his ear ending the action with a caress on his cheek. "You look so damn gorgeous," He complimented watching him through his glasses.

"Have you seen yourself, Potter?" Draco asked squeezing his skin. 

He smiled like he just realized something. "Have you thought that soon you will be Potter too?" He asked sheepishly like he couldn't contain his mirth. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Am I going to be Potter? Why aren't you going to be a Malfoy?" He asked back and he laughed throwing his head back leaving Draco to admire that perfectly sculpted neck, his Adam's apple moving as he laughed. Unable to stop himself, Draco leaned in and kiss this newly exposed skin and his laughter got caught in his throat as he gasped at his sudden action. His fingers found their way in his blond hair as he pulled him closer to him. 

"We are going to be Potter-Malfoy" He sighed wistfully as his hands left his hair and went over his shoulders. 

"Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy, " Draco confirmed biting his collarbones to then kissing all the way up to his lips where he smiled. "I love you so much future Mr. Potter-Malfoy"

"I love you too, more than anything future Mr. Potter-Malfoy" He smiled lovingly. 

"More than treacle's tarts?" Draco asked playfully. He pushed away with his hand as he jumped down onto the floor. 

"You're not that lucky,  _ Malfoy _ ," He giggled at his indignant huff but Draco's eyes didn't lie, he is happy. 

"Want to have breakfast? I can call room service" Draco offered, throwing himself again on the bed.

"Hmm, tempting, but I need to head to the Ministry real quick to meet the Minister, and then I will be back for our shopping trip," He said going over his trunk to take out some clothes. "You can wait for me here, though, I don't think I will take more than an hour, if you haven't had breakfast when I get back we can go to the Leaky Cauldron to have brunch" He offered, leaning down to kiss Draco's head and step in the bathroom with his pants halfway down his thick legs and a towel around his shoulders. 

"That sounds amazing," Draco muttered following him into the bathroom to take a shower...  _ with him. _

"Are you going to join me?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his lips. Draco didn't reply, he just left my towel on the hanger and stepped in the shower with him. Harry's eyes shone with desire when Draco dropped down to his knees and grabbed his erection in his hand giving it a tug to put it closer to his mouth. 

He took a -very long- moment to observe him looking down at his with expectation in his eyes, water falling down his chest from the back of his neck where the water from the shower breaks its flow to wash him. Harry's lips parted as he breathed, eyes narrowed at Draco, his chest heaving with difficulty, muscles tensing with anticipation, hips rocking slightly towards Draco's head creating friction on his growing penis. One of Draco's hands reached out one of his butt cheeks to squeeze it between his slender fingers, his eyes dropped to see the contrast of his brown, tan skin with his pale, rosy skin. His hand on his arse traveled down his tight and up to his inner tight as Draco went up to grab his testicles in his hand, he inhaled sharply at the sudden contact and he caught him with his guard down wrapping his lips around the head of his penis slowly putting out his tongue for it to meet with the slit of his glans; his hand found its way in Draco's hair pushing his softly against him, making him swallow more of him, grunting at the feeling of his glans against the back of his throat. 

"Yes, Merlin" He moaned throwing his head back letting the water moist his face and hair. He bounced his head up and down drawing his tongue along the length of his penis, caressing every wrinkle, every vein, inhaling the aroma of his arousal, and going back down again, moaning to transmit the vibration on his glans. "Fuck, yes," One of Draco's hands gripped his hipbone while the other found his butthole as he wandlessly and silently conjured lubricant on his fingers and Harry's tight hole. 

He tightened his grip on Draco's hair when he penetrated him with one finger slightly skimming over his prostate sending a shiver through his body. Draco repeated the action a few more times before adding a second finger, scissoring them to prepare him never stopping his mouth from driving him crazy. "Dray... baby, I-I'm ready" Harry grunted with a hoarse voice, filled with lust and desire. 

Draco stood up removing his penis from his mouth with a popping sound, his fingers left his hole as he put his hands on his hips to grind his hard rock penis against his for a moment as he conjured lubricant on his length. Harry looked at him, directly into his eyes before grabbing each side of his face and pulling Draco into him, catching his lips in a rough, passionate kiss; tongues battling for dominance before pulling away when the air got necessary. 

Draco's hands on his hips made him turn around, he supported himself with his hands on the wall in front of him and the water started falling on his back instead. Draco's hand on his back made him leaned forward and he moaned at the feeling of his penis hovering over his arse. "Please" He pleaded and he complied slowly taking his penis in his hand by the base of it and pointing it against his waiting hole. Draco decided to torture him by slowly entering him, letting him adjust to the intrusion. 

When he was half of the way in, he pulled back making him turn his head with a frown in his eyebrows as if asking why the fuck he was pulling back, the question got caught in his lips when Draco pushed back in all the way inside him. His mouth dropped open in a silent moan and Draco bit his lower lip trying to contain himself and not release so soon. 

Draco's left hand took a death grip on his hips and his right hand flew up to his hair as he pulled back drawing his head back. He moaned as he started stroking his penis with one hand while the other gave him support on the cold tiles of the shower. 

Draco's hips crashed against his arse as he started thrusting in unable to contain his moans, grunts, and whimpers.  _ Merlin, Harry has always been so tight. _

"Fuck, yes, Harry!" He moaned putting his hand in his shoulder and thrusting deeper and faster. "Fuck, come here" Draco growled as he made his back straightened so now it was arched back into his chest. Draco continued thrusting deeper drawing his teeth along his neck and shoulders, pulling him to the edge. 

"I-I'm...coming," He moaned shutting his eyes with force, his hand stroking his penis moving unhumanly faster until he released his cum all over his chest and the shower wall, his rim squeezing Draco's penis making him cum inside him. Their bodies convulsed against each other's until the spams and faint sensation of the orgasm linger in our bodies. Draco slowly pulled out and Harry shivered again against him weakened by the amazing orgasm they just shared. 

"Love you," they both whispered at the same time while trying to catch their breath. 

\--

"I will be back in an hour or so," Harry said leaning in to kiss Draco's lips while his fingers straightened his tie. "I love you, babe," He said pulling back, at least that was his intention because Draco's hand got a hold on his tie pulling him back against his lips. "Ineedtogobabe" He tried to say against his lips.

"What?" Draco asked pulling away with confusion in his tone.

He chuckled slightly. " I said that I need to go, babe," we both laugh long before he leaned over to kiss Draco again. " I will see you in a bit," He said adjusting his robes.

"See you, love you," Draco said closing the door behind Harry as he watched him go. Draco went back inside, took off his hotel robe, and took out one of Harry's jumpers and a pair of trousers and put them on. As he was about to prepare some tea for him to wait up for Harry while he read a book, he heard a knock on the room door; with a frown, Draco went to the door wondering if Harry had forgotten anything; however, Draco surely wasn't expecting to see the redhead man on the other side of the door standing awkwardly in the hallway. He was wearing his auror's uniform and Draco wondered if he was there to arrest him for corrupting his best friend.

"Ronald" He uttered his name with disbelief and he looked at him with an expression on his face that Draco couldn't decipher. 

"Mal-Draco, is Harry here?" He asked chewing his inner cheek with nervousness.

"No, he just left, he was going to meet the Minister, I can tell him to floo you when he.." Draco started wondering what's what he wanted. 

He interrupted me. "No, it's okay, I need to speak with you too, may I come in?" He asked and Draco moved aside to let him in. He stepped in and took a seat at the table where Draco offered him a cup of tea and he accepted with a nod. He was silent sipping from his cup of coffee eying the blond cautiously as he was preparing himself to speak but Draco was growing impatient.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked and he set his cup down.

He sighed. "I'm sorry" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts: 
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	5. Forgiveness and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron apologizes to Harry and Draco. An unexpected situation brings Teddy into their life, permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's is this new chapter, I hope you can enjoy it.

Draco frowned in confusion and at the same time in disbelief, Draco never thought that Ronald Weasley would be here in front of him, looking like a sad puppy, asking for forgiveness. 

"What?" Draco asked after a long moment of silence. 

He sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I've been a horrible person to you and a terrible friend to Harry and I want to at least say I'm sorry- I know I don't deserve your forgiveness at all, but I would at least apologize to you both," He said playing with the napkin on his lap. 

Draco took a moment -that felt like an eternity- to observe the redhead, it was like the first time he was seeing him in a long time but like really seeing him, this boy-man in front of me wasn't the proud, mannerless boy he met in his Hogwarts years; he looked older than Draco and Harry, probably the life as a parent or the auror job is making him look like that, he didn't look bad though. He has aged well, his body no longer skinny and fragile-looking, he was thick and tall as his elder brothers: Charlie and Bill. His posture was now rigid and elegant, her hair short and slicked back, a bright red stubble around his chin and jaw.  _ Who was this boy-man that apologizes when he's wrong? Who was this Ronald Weasley?  _

"Say something, please," He pleaded after Draco has been starring for too long.

"I-I,"  _ Why was he stammering? _ He cleared his throat before forming a coherent sentence. "I guess I don't know exactly what to say" He frowned and Ron looked painfully awful. "I mean, I wasn't expecting that but I guess, I owe you an apology too, I shouldn't have spoken to you or about your family like I did, after all, your mother has been very kind to me and I have no way to thank her for that... so, I'm sorry Ronald," He said truthfully looking at him directly. 

"That was eons ago, Malfoy," He chuckled. "But thanks," He smiled softly. 

"Thank you for... apologizing," Draco whispered quietly setting his eyes on his tea that was already cold. "Why the sudden apologizing? " He asked after setting a warming charm on both teas.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you said yesterday... About the training, Harry had to endure, so I asked for a meeting with the order and they told me everything..." He clenched his jaw for a moment and Draco wondered what they told him, and as if he was reading my mind, "They told me about the unforgivable curses they used on him, since the first year... Bloody Merlin, Draco, he was just 11 years old, kill me if I ever let that happen to any of my kids" He put his hand into a fist before taking deep breaths to calm down. " Harry had no one but me and my family to look up for him and we all failed him, me more than anyone, he was my best friend, I should have known better, I should have-" He cut off himself when he heard the front door opening. 

"You couldn't have done anything, nobody could have," Harry said entering the room with a blank expression on his face. "There was nothing we, as kids, could have done, Ron, the ones that were supposed to do something didn't, and that's all in the past, so don't torment yourself about it," Harry said summoning a chair beside Draco where he sat and took his hand in his. 

"I'm sorry, Harry, I really am..." Ron said sincerely with glassy eyes looking at the brunet

"I know and I appreciate it..." Harry smiled softly before releasing Draco's hand when Ron offered his hand to him. Harry starred at the thick hand offered to him and pushed it aside. "Come here, you tosser, give your best mate a hug" Harry smirked at the redhead's confused expression. 

Ron smiled and stood just as Harry did and they hugged like they haven't seen each other in a while, and maybe that was it, they haven't really seen each other in years. 

After a few moments of hugging each other and tearing up a bit, they both sat on their seats again and Draco served Harry a cup of his favorite tea and he thankfully kissed his cheek. 

"How was the meeting with the Minister?" Draco asked after a moment of silence. 

"It was good, we are free to take the job at Ilvermorny," He said with a smile. 

"Ilvermorny?" Ron asked confused. 

"Yeah, we will be teaching at Ilvermorny next term, they offered us DADA and Potions and we came to officially quit our jobs," Harry explained. 

"Wow, Harry, Draco, congratulations," He said happily at them. "How long are you staying, though? Mum would want to spend more time with you and Hermione will also like to see you" Ron said hoping we would stay longer. 

"Well, we have to get back for Thanksgiving," Harry scratched his chin thoughtfully. 

And as Ron was about to say something, a Lynx Patronus came in the room. 

"Harry, you and Draco are needed at Andromeda Tonks' residence as soon as possible." The lynx spoke with Kingsley's voice. "Hurry!" He finished and Draco saw a frown forming between his thick eyebrows. 

"What could have happened?" Draco wondered in a quiet voice. 

"I don't know but I'm worried," Harry said standing up and disappearing his chair. Draco stood up and went into the bathroom to change his clothes. He heard Ron talking to Harry but it wasn't understandable from the bathroom. 

"Babe, Ron is going with us," Harry said as soon as he got out fully clothed. Draco nodded and they all headed to the floo to get to Andromeda's house. 

\--

Later that night, they were back at the hotel, little Teddy was sleeping in their bed next to Draco who was reading The Daily Prophet article about what has happened yesterday at Andromeda's house. 

According to the auror's report, it was a break-in, some me sneaked through the wards of the residence and got into the house apparently to steal, but they found Andromeda awake and with her wand ready, there was some fighting between them until Andromeda didn't have more energy, she sneaked into Teddy's room and wake him up to hide him. The little boy did and the intruders enter the room to end Andromeda's life, they left just right after not taking anything from the house and Teddy called the Aurors. 

Teddy was shocked and scared, he had been in and out in his sleep for the last 4 hours, awakened by nightmares that a 3-year-old boy couldn't understand, let alone endure. 

Draco suggested Harry should sleep, at least try but Harry couldn't bring himself to do so, he felt numb, not knowing how to take this, not knowing what to do with Teddy. He's been visiting at least twice a month since they moved to the US and they were very close, as close as a baby can be with his godfather; but know he had to take care of him, his custody has been transferred to him, and honestly, he was freaking out. 

"Mameda..." Teddy mumbled in his sleep and Draco was instantly on alert, averting a glance at Harry as he walked towards the bed to sit on the edge. Harry's hand flew to his now dark hair and caressing it to let him know he was okay, he was safe. "Daddy?" Teddy asked fluttering his eyes open. Harry froze at that name, he hadn't called him like that in about a year and he only used to do it when he was scared or fussy and wanted to be comforted. 

"Yes, honey?" Harry said finding his voice calm and soft. 

"Can you sleep with me too?" He said cupping one side of Draco's face and drawing him closer, his other hand extended to him to do the same. 

"Sure," He agreed with a cracked voice. Harry took off his shoes and laid down next to him with his arm around him as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. Harry's knuckles were grazing Draco's side and his fingers touching the boy's covered tummy. Harry heard him sighed before drifting back to sleep. Harry looked up at Draco with tears pickling his eyes and Draco sighed reaching over him to squeeze his arm in a comforting gesture. 

"Everything will be okay, " He muttered trying not to wake up Teddy. 

"How do you know?" The fragility in his tone broke Draco's heart. 

"Because we are together," Draco whispered eventually with a-as a matter of fact tone. "I wouldn't let you deal with this by yourself, we are in this together," He gave Harry a gentle smile and a caress on his cheek. 

A tear rolled down from Harry's eye and fell across the bridge of his nose onto the pillow, he cleaned it showing his face further into it. He cried a bit more before smiling at Draco. 

"Thank you," he turned his face to his palm that was still against his cheek. He left a long kiss against the warm skin. 

"Anytime, love," He ran a finger over his eyebrow. 

"I love you,"

"I love you too," He puckered his lips and sent a kiss to him before they fell asleep and for once, just for once, Harry felt that everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	6. Thanksgiving and comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving dinner and Teddy fearing for Harry and Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's is the continuation of the mess I created in the last chapter, I hope you like it.

The usually blue-haired boy was dozing off over his empty plate on that high chair Harry had conjured for him to dine with them. Draco noticed him before Harry and nudged his side with his elbow and tilted his head in his direction. Harry attempted to stand up but Draco grabbed his arm and put him down again. 

"I'll go," He said leaving his napkin on the table and going over to the small boy high chair next to him, the one that has been transfigured by a normal chair as they don't have one yet, they'd have to buy one soon.

"Thanks, babe," Harry said as he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. He went to Teddy to lift him from the chair.

"Come on, Teddy bear, time to go to bed," He whispered to the small boy as he wrapped his tiny arms around Draco's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Clemy, do you want to take your little monster upstairs?" Draco said to Clementine, Pansy's girlfriend.

The tanned skin woman nodded smiling sweetly as Pansy handed over Lucy so she could follow Draco.

"Wanna give Daddy a goodnight kiss?" Draco asked the little boy who nodded against Draco's neck. Draco leaned down so Harry could kiss Teddy's cheek as he did the same. 

"Night, Daddy," He muttered before hugging his neck, Harry could see a soft shade of blue in his hair but it disappeared as soon as he leaned back in Draco's arms.

It's been like this since Andromeda died, his hair had turned black and it turns to other colors only when the emotions override his grief, but it's soon back to black.

Pansy and Harry followed them with their eyes until they were out of sight and turned to look at each other with happy smiles on their lips. 

"Since when Teddy calls you Daddy?" Ron asked with a mouth full of potato salad which earned him a smack on the arm by Hermione. 

"Since he learned to talk, but when he heard Andromeda calling me Harry, he stopped, he has picked up the habit since she died..." Harry said busying myself with the napkin.

"He looks like you, you know?" Pansy said with a shy smile trying to lighten the mood.

"How come, Pans? He looks like his parents, not his godfather," Harry dismissed the comment, looking at her like another head has grown out of her neck. 

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, Potter, he is not like you physically, his gestures and actions resemble yours, you're his parent too" She shrugged. 

"Lucy takes after you, Pans," Harry said refilling her, and Ron's glass with more red wine. 

"Oh, shut it, Harry, she looks like Clemy, not me," she said while her cheeks turned pink. The baby was still not really looking like any of them, but she has Pansy dark hair with the thickness of Clementine's brown hair.

"Harry is right, she looks a lot like you," Hermione said to Pansy who just smiled shyly. 

"Well, I guess she does, muggle science is amazing like that," Pansy shrugged not realizing that Ron and Hermione were looking at her confusedly.

"Oh, Clemy was artificially inseminated, they used Clemy and Pansy's DNA to procreate Lucy," Harry explained to them holding Pansy's hand over the table. 

"So muggles can do that, uh?" Ron asked thoughtfully. 

"Yes, but it's extremely expensive, without Harry and Draco, Clemy and I wouldn't have been able to afford it," she looked at him gratefully, like she always does when the matter is brought up. 

"It was nothing, you would have done the same," Harry shrugged dismissively. 

"Oi, Potter, it's  _ not  _ nothing!" She said smacking my arm much like Hermione did just a moment ago with Ron. "It's my daughter you're talking about, she is everything!" She said feigning offense. 

"Aye, aye, I get it, stop hurting me," Harry laughed, raising his hands in surrender as a playful smile tugged the corner of his mouth. 

"Like I can" She rolled her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless making me laugh and leaned in to kiss her cheek. When Harry leaned back she was blushing furiously, like she always does when someone -other than Clemmy- shows affection to her. 

"Wow, " Hermione muttered and Pansy and Harry turned to look at her. "Sorry, I just didn't know you were such good friends," She said blushing. 

Harry smiled fondly. "Well..." He started but was interrupted. 

"You would be surprised, Hermione, I've started to think that he likes her more than he likes me," Draco said as he sat down next to Harry again and Clemy next to Pansy.

"Are you jealous, Dray?" She said playfully at him and Draco rolled her eyes at her. 

"' Course not," He said crossing his arms over his chest feigning arrogance. 

"Well, we learned to get along in the seventh year, so eventually we all became best friends," Harry shrugged. "And when Clemy came along the bond grew stronger," he said truthfully. 

"Where did you two meet?" Ron asked curiously.

"In a muggle coffee shop, although she is not a muggle, we both like that coffee shop and she threw her coffee at me," Pansy said dramatically. 

"It was an accident, Pansy!" She said with a tone that told them that this wasn't the first time they told this story.

"Yeah, well then, she offered to pay the dry cleaner, but I refused. Days later, on my first day teaching at Ilvermorny, I discovered that her classroom was next to mine, and she threw her coffee at me again" She rolled her eyes and feigned pain when Clemy pinched her side making her yelp. 

"I was nervous!" She excused herself with a laugh. 

"You teach at Ilvermorny?" Hermione asked interested. 

"Yup, I teach Study of Ancient Runes," she said proudly of her job.

"Nice!" Hermione said impressed.

"What about you, Clementine?" Ron asked and Draco and Harry leaned back to observe the interaction between their friends.

"Xylomancy," She replied and Ron squinted his eyes at her, clearly not knowing what was that. 

"It's a branch of divination, " Harry said answering his unspoken question, " through pieces of burning wood," he continued explaining. 

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that, but yeah," Clemy laughed and Ron continued observing her until Hermione slapped the back of his head. 

"Ronald, it's rude to stare like that," She said sternly and they all laughed at the pained expression he had. 

"Oi, 'Mione, no need to be violent... I'm just noting that she doesn't look like Trewlany, she looks normal," He said and they all laughed. 

"Professor Trewlany was your teacher?" Clemy asked.

"Yeah, until Umbridge fired her and the subject was removed," Draco said. "She was a bit of a fraud but didn't deserve to be banned from the school grounds like she was," Draco said with a sad smile. 

"She was one of my mentors, she was a bit crazy, yes, but she did know a lot about omens and I learned a lot from her," Clemy said with a smile as she might be remembering those days. 

"We all hated her class but didn't mean that she was a bad teacher," He shrugged. "She predicted I was going to die in every class, well, she predicted a lot of people were going to die, but I'm part of the only prophecy that was true," Harry laughed bitterly remembering what a great pain her prophecy brought to his life. Draco noticed his mood, grabbed hishis hand, and gave it a light squeeze when he looked up at him. 

"At least she didn't terrorize students as Snape did, " Ron said with a laugh as trying to lighten the mood. 

"That's very true, poor Neville," Hermione said remembering how Neville almost shit in his pants every time Snape addressed him. 

"He's not that bad," Harry defended. "To be fair we sucked at Potions and I'm sure there was a lot of pressure when it comes to keeping a whole bunch of kids safe,"

"You'd say that," Draco sniggered earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Harry. "I have to keep him out of my lab because he still sucks at Potions,"

"That's not true, you prat," Harry rolled his eyes playfully. "Since Severus started tutoring me, I've become a decent brewer,"

The conversation went off like that for at least an hour before they moved to the living room where they continued enjoying the delicious bottle of wine Clemy brought. 

"So, teachers actually have to be sorted into houses when they start teaching at Ilvermorny?" Hermione inquired from the couch that she was sharing with Ron. 

"Yes, they do, Harry and Draco will have to go through that when they start next term," Pansy said to them. "Especially since Hogwarts houses are very different from Ilvermorny's"

"You'll be teaching at Ilvermorny?" Hermione asked surprised. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Ron asked wondering if his memory was going bad. "Guess, I forgot," He shrugged. 

"We got offered DADA and Potions, we have accepted and quit our jobs in the Ministry," Draco replied shifting sightly to Harry's side, he put an arm around Draco pulling him closer. 

"That's very..." Hermione started.

"Daddy?" They got interrupted by Teddy's little voice behind them. Harry turned around to see him wearing his dinosaur pajamas. 

"Yes, baby?" He asked motioning him to come closer, he walked forward until he was standing next to him. 

"Can't sleep," He mumbled rubbing his eye with his little fist. 

"Oh," Harry said putting him on his lap where he curled on his chest and closed his eyes when Harry started caressing his hair. "Did you have a nightmare?" He inquired softly and the little boy nodded against Harry's red knitted jumper.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly and he shook his head.

"Can you sleep with me?" He asked in a timid murmur. 

"Sure, do you want to sleep with Draco, too?" Harry asked looking up at Draco who just nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, please," He replied politely and as a cue, Hermione and Ron stood up. 

"It's getting late, we should get going, thank you so much for inviting us," Hermione said a little bit tired, she was due in a few weeks and the big belly was looking heavier.

"It's been a pleasure having you," Harry smiled, standing up trying to pass Teddy to Draco's arms, but the small arms tightening around his neck. He stopped trying to pass him and did what he could to hug Ron and Hermione as they delivered their goodbyes. 

"Bye, Teddy," Hermione said to the boy and he waved her as they left through the door. 

"Well, we are going to bed too," Pansy said standing up and wobbling a little. "Woah, I guess I had too much wine," She giggled as she grabbed Clemy's arm for support. "You're so beautiful, you know?" Pansy said as a goofy grin spread through her lips.

"Why, thank you," Draco said mockingly and she turned to glare at him.

"Not you, big oaf, I was talking to my future wife," she muttered and they all stopped at the term she used. 

"Wife?" Clemy asked curiously. 

"Blimey, I ruined the surprise," She groaned. 

"What surprise?" Clementine asked cocking an eyebrow at her. 

"Shit, babe... forget it, I'm not proposing to you while I'm drunk," She said, they didn't know if her face was red from embarrassment or drunkness.

Clemy looked at her with a very serious expression before shrugging. "It's a shame, I would have said 'yes'" she said and Harry and Draco couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression that didn't last long, soon she was smirking again. 

"Draco, dear, could you please help my maybe-future-wife to take me to our room?" she asked Draco who laughed heartedly before going to her other side and put her arm around his slim shoulders.

"I see you in the bedroom," He said leaning into me to kiss my lips and then Teddy's head to which his hair turned a faint tone of red before going back to black. Teddy and Harry watched them leave before speaking. 

"Say, Teddy bear, do you want a glass of milk?" Harry asked the little boy in his arms as they made their way to the kitchen where the plates were still being washed and dried.

"Can I have a chocolate cookie with it?" He asked lifting his head from his shoulder as he looked at him pleadingly. 

"Sure, but don't tell Draco I gave you cookies before bed, deal?" Harry muttered sitting him on the counter of the kitchen and offering his hand to him. 

"Deal!" He shook his hand with his and smiled sweetly at him. Harry waved my hand to the refrigerator and the milk went out of it meeting the cookies jar and two glasses of milk.

Teddy started eating his cookie before Harry even give him his glass of milk and he was so content doing so that his hair started to turn bright blue, Harry couldn't help but smile at this, all he ever wanted was for this kid have what he never could and he's promised himself he will ensure it.

"So here you were," Draco said entering the kitchen only wearing his pajama bottoms and his dinosaur socks. "I thought we said that no candies before bedtime and especially not past that time," He said placing his hands on his hips giving himself a jar shape. 

"Sorry papa, I was hungry," Teddy said with a mouthful of cookie bites. Harry froze at the name he called Draco and shot a careful glance at his lover surprised to find him perfectly calm like he hasn't been called 'papa' by a kid that wasn't his. 

"It's okay, Teddy bear, just not too much of these, " he said grabbing a cookie for himself as the bottle of milk served on a new glass. 

"Did you have fun today?" Harry asked them both as he hauled myself on the counter next to Teddy. 

"Yup!" Teddy squealed happily sending different tones of blue through his hair before settling again in a bright blue tone. "Auntie Mione and Uncle Ron are fun," He replied after one sip of his milk.

"Yes, they are, little bug," he laughed at his cuteness. "What about you, babe?" he inquired smiling at Draco. 

"Yes, I had fun, it was a quite enjoyable night," Draco murmured rubbing his fist on his eyes, a clear sign that he was tired; Harry looked down at Teddy and he was doing the same thing. Figures that Pansy didn't see them doing this before saying that Teddy looks a lot like Harry. 

"Okay, my boys, time to go to sleep," Harry said getting down from the counter and vanishing the mess they did before carrying Teddy off the counter and to their bedroom with Draco following closely while he turned off the lights. 

"Are you sure you still want to sleep with us, honey?" Harry asked Teddy in the hallway. 

"Yes!" He said quickly and tightening his arms around me. "I don't want you to die while I'm sleeping, I'm going to protect you, I'm strong!" He said flexing his arms like showing him his muscles. 

"Bear, we are not going to die while you sleep," Draco said opening the bedroom door for them. Harry entered with Teddy in my arms and he loosened his arms as he left him on the bed so he could change into his pajamas. 

"That's what Mameda said," The boy replied with a small voice and Harry's heart clenched painfully in his chest at the words that just came out of his mouth. He busied himself with his pajamas and let Draco deal with that because he felt that if he muttered a word he would end up crying. 

"I know baby, and that was unfortunate, but please believe us, we are here to protect you, no the other way around, I promise you that I will always protect you, you and your Daddy, and I'm sure he will always protect you and me," Draco said and Harry put a hand on his mouth to keep in the sob that was threatening to come out. "We love you so much, nothing bad is going to happen to any of us, not even your aunties and uncles, we are a big family and we'll protect each other, okay?" Harry didn't dare to turn around but he knew that Draco was caressing his hair just like he had done with him earlier when he broke down fearing the same thing Teddy does. 

" Okay," Teddy replied. "Thank you, papa," he said kissing Draco's cheek. 

"Okay, little bear, now, get in bed," He patted the bed and tucked Teddy in as Harry made his way to the bathroom. "Daddy and I will be back soon, okay?" Draco asked and Harry assumed he nodded because soon Draco was with him in the bathroom. 

He was almost expecting Draco to whisper-yell that he was being so sensitive, so weak by crying every time Teddy voice his fears, that he needed to be strong, but Draco wasn't like that. He kindly wrapped his arms around Harry as he continued crying against his bare chest. His hands patted his back comfortingly as his lips kissed his temples and whispered comforting words to his ears until Harry was calmer and he could pull away from him. 

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered cleaning his tears and leaving his glasses on the bathroom counter. 

"Nothing to apologize, love," He smiled sweetly as he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and caressing his cheek in the process. "It's okay to cry, you're allowed to do so. This is not an easy situation, we were not planning this, but we are here now babe, and I'm not leaving you alone on this, I will be here even if it's just to give you support or to take responsibilities, always by your side,  _ scarhead,  _ " He smiled and Harry couldn't help but chuckle against his lips. 

"I love you so much, Draco," Harry whispered before taking his lips in his.

"I love you, even more, Harry," He said fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts:
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


	7. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco deal with Teddy's tantrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be in an online meeting right now but here I am updating this, so I hope you'll like it

Draco woke up startle due to the sound of glass shattering against the floor downstairs. He sat down on the bed grumpily as he rubbed his sore eyes with his fingers trying to adjust to the bright light sneaking through the grill curtains. Despite the hell of a night, they had last night the bedsheets were cold on Harry's side, he has been up for a while.

Draco stood up putting on a pair of pajama bottoms as he couldn't go around the house just in boxers, Harry has made that very clear. The blond groggily stepped out of the room following the shouts of the toddler now living with them and the groans of his frustrated boyfriend. 

"Edward! Stop that, will you? Food's almost ready," Harry said frustrated for the tantrum the small boy was throwing and because he was making a great effort in cooking an edible breakfast when he is not good at cooking, at all. Harry groaned again when another glass fell to the floor thrown by Teddy's not-so-accidental magic; another one was about to fall when Draco stopped it in mid-air and returned it to the shelves with a wave of his hand. This action enraged Teddy whose magic tried to throw more than one glass to the floor to which he responded setting a locking charm of the shelves' doors and a cleaning charm on the floor. 

"That's enough!" Draco told him making myself visible to the small boy sitting in his high chair, clearly frightening him because his hair turned a deep tone of purple. " _ Teddy, are your ears dirty? Didn't you heard your father say that food's almost ready? _ " He questioned him in french knowing very well that Teddy understands him. Draco stepped into the kitchen next to Harry, who sighed and muttered a small  _ thank you  _ to him. 

"I'm hungry!" He shrieked hitting the small table of his high chair with his fists. 

"I understand, there's no need to yell though, your father is not deaf; although one of us will be if you keep yelling like that," Draco is silently thanking his tired boyfriend as he gave him a mug with tea in it, before turning to see the toddler again. "Your father is making a great effort in cooking you some breakfast, the least you could do is patiently wait, am I clear?" He raised an eyebrow at him and his head hung low, he didn't answer. " _ When someone asks something the polite thing to do is answer, Edward, _ " He switched again to french straightening his back to look taller. 

"Yes, sir, I understand," He said softly. His speech is nowhere near neat but he has improved a lot in the past few weeks, Harry and Draco had made a habit to speak with him like if he was an adult, Draco hates his baby voice but allows Harry to talk to the kid with his own baby voice because he's adorable. 

"Good, now, next time you decide to throw a tantrum that involves breaking things, think twice because you will be grounded if it happens again," Draco made his way to him kneeling beside him offering a gentle caress on his now fading purple hair. 

"Yes, sir," He replied with a soft smile. 

"Now that that's clear, I think you owe your Daddy an apology," He picked him up from his chair and getting closer to Harry who had a lovely smile for Teddy. 

"Sowwy daddy," the small boy said wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, to which Harry responded closing his arms around the boy's torso and muttering how much he loves him. After spreading little kisses all over Teddy's face, Harry walked toward the high chair and sat him down as Draco started serving the pancakes Harry has been cooking, they smelled amazing so he hopes the taste was equally good. 

"Thank you so much, babe," He said after giving Teddy the first plate of pancakes. 

"Wasn't I too hard?" Draco whispered as he started kissing his bare shoulder. 

"Not at all," He gave him one last kiss on his shoulder blade before reaching out a strand of his blond hair and curling it around his finger. "It was pretty impressive for someone who didn't want to have kids in the first place," He muttered reminding him of that conversation they had at the beginning of their relationship. 

"I'm not so opposed to the idea now that Teddy is here," Draco confessed. "I'm just scared to mess it up, I don't want to be my father,"

"Your father was not always bad, he took good care of you and taught you well in the beginning, he just took bad decisions, like everyone at some point; however, I understand if you don't want to at this moment, I mean, when I told you I wanted kids I expected we would have time to prepare for this, but Teddy is my responsibility, not yours and you don't have to make it yours just because of me..." Draco turned to look at him and he was chewing his lower lip in expectancy of my reply. 

Draco raised his hand and grabbed his chin with his thumb on his lip. "Stop that, you know it makes me want to fuck you hard, and I can't right now" He growled freeing his lips from his teeth trying to prevent an erection in front of the happily-eating toddler a few feet away from them, Draco's weaknesses involve Harry bit his lip. 

He shook his head slightly. "He is not just your responsibility, I love you and whatever comes with you, including him, and if you have forgotten, he is also my family." Draco rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes, this is something we weren't prepared for but as Pansy says you're never prepared for parenthood, so I'm happy with how things turned out, obviously not Andromeda dying but..." Harry interrupted his rambling with a passionate kiss that made him shiver and his pants grow tight on his groin. "Harry, please, don't do this..." He breathed trying to gather some self-control. "We have to go to Ilvermorny," He reminded him and pulled away slightly. 

"Fine," he pouted. "But you'll be mine tonight," he pointed at him with his finger and a playful smile on his lips. 

"All yours," Draco confirmed smacking his arse as he pulled away completely. 

-

"Can you please be good with Ms. Fine while Papa and I go to speak with the headmistress?" Harry pleaded to the small boy as we were waiting outside the headmistress office. 

"If I get ice cream after that, yes," He negotiated, that tactic of negotiation for a 3-year-old kid was so Slytherin that Draco wanted to feel proud. He saw Harry hesitate, he was so desperate to have the kid well behaved while they talk to Headmistress Purcell-Mengela that he would give the kid whatever he asks for, but Draco stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder and kneeling beside him in front of Teddy who will be hating him if he continues frustrating his plans. 

"Edward," He began watching his hair turn a soft shade of purple. "You need to follow your father's instructions and requests regardless if you're going to get a prize or not, we are not always going to buy you ice cream for being a good kid, okay?" Draco asked the small boy in a soft tone and he seemed thoughtful for a moment. 

"What about chocolates? I can be good for chocolates," He continued negotiating.  _ Damn, he is good. _

"No, you're going to be a good boy because daddy and I ask you to," The blond said firmly but still soft as he wasn't trying to scare the boy, which was exactly what he did, unintentionally of course.

Teddy's lower lip popped up as his eyes started filling with sad, frustrated tears. Harry's voice filled his mind as he spoke to Draco through their bond. 

" _ Draco, dear, mind if I handled this on my own? You're scaring him and I think we can give him what's he is asking for,  _ " He asked softly but Draco's sensitive soul perceived a hint of annoyance in his tone. He was taken aback by his words that it took him a moment to hide his feelings from him, after his promise to Harry to help him, to assume responsibility for Teddy, he pushes him aside. " D _ raco, no. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I just want to deal with it myself,  _ " He started when he sensed he had hurt Dracco by pushing aside on something they had agreed to do together.

" _ Harry, _ " He interrupted him standing up and straightening his robes, a stoic mask on his face already. " _ It's okay, do as you wish, I shouldn't have stepped in, it isn't my business,  _ " He said trying not to sound petty and more understanding of his words and wishes. 

" _ That's not what I meant-  _ " He started again. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, the headmistress is ready to see you," Ms. Fine stepped out of the office smiling at us. She was gorgeous, the three thought when they first entered the place, she was slender and tall, her skin contrasting her dark hair was so white that they thought she was a vampire, they were wrong, she is just paler than Draco. 

"Okay, Teddy, be good to Ms. Fine and we'll be out in a minute," Harry said standing up and fixing his robes to look presentable. 

"But- what do I get for being good?" The boy spoke but quickly shut his mouth close when Harry shot him a stern look. 

"I said that you will be good to Ms. Fine, dare to disobey and face the consequences, am I clear?" he said firmly and the boy nodded reluctantly. "Am I clear, Edward?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, daddy," the boy replied softly before taking Ms. Fine hand and waving at them with a sad smile and puppy eyes. 

" _ You and I will talk about this later, Draco, _ " Harry spoke through the bond with the same commanding tone and Draco shivered trying to calm down his nerves. 

" _ Everything's fine, no need, really- _ " He started speaking trying to get away from that talk.

" _ Draconis Lucius Malfoy, we will talk about this later, _ "  _ Oh no, full name basis.  _

Draco nodded defeatedly as they entered the office, the room was starling white, with abstract paintings on the walls, in the back of the room there was a glass desk where a powerful businesswoman-looking woman was sitting, her posture refined, her clothes muggle style but elegant, it was a three-piece blood red suit, her blonde hair short and perfectly straightened around her head. There were wrinkles in the corners of her eyes for all the smiles she has possibly shared with her family. 

"Harry, Draco, I'm glad you made it," She stood up from her desk as soon as she heard the door opening. " How are you, dears? Do you want some coffee?" She offered and they gladly accepted, she waved her wand at the kettle and it started serving coffee for the three of us. 

"Sorry for this last-minute meeting, Grace, but we needed to inform you what had happened to us on our trip to London," Harry started after a sip of his beverage. 

"That sounds ominous, everything okay?" She asked worriedly as they sipped from their cups. 

"Yes but..." Harry hesitated a bit not knowing if he was going to be able to tell her without crying, this has been so hard for him. 

"We got a new member in the family, he is outside. His name is Teddy and he's Harry's godson" Draco intervened giving Harry a moment to compose himself. " He was living with his grandmother but she passed away the first night we were there," The blond continued and she gasped in horror quickly offering Harry her condolences. "The thing is that Harry and I became his legal guardians so he is now living with us..."He was hoping that she would understand what he was saying. 

"Which means we can't be here full time as expected," Harry spoke with a slight shake in his voice. " We can manage the schedule but the other assignments we might not be able to fill them, I don't know if there's a problem with that," Harry said softly and cautiously. 

"No, there shouldn't be a problem with that, I understand that this might be difficult times, I have two girls from my first marriage and my wife has two boys so we understand what great responsibility children are; however, I might have a solution for that if you're up to it," She offered with a smile. 

Harry nodded curiously. "Sure," He looked at me for any sign of negation but I nodded at the headmistress. 

"You three can stay here, we will just give you bigger quarters, an apartment like one, with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, everything you need can be added to it, as for Teddy's education and care, Frankie and I have a daycare program and primary and middle school for those kids that are showing very strong magic from an early age, this also applies for staff kids, we teach them what no-majs schools do but we also prepared them to control their magic and what comes when they are old enough to attend as a full time as Ilvermorny students. You can have Teddy here and be part of the program if you'd like, of course, we'll make sure that one of you is available when the other can't when it comes to assignments... Harry, Draco, you're great wizards and I'd be honored to have you in this school as full-time teachers but if this seems too much, we can arrange anything you need to take care of your boy," She offered with a smile and Harry and Draco were thinking about this new option laid out in front of us. 

" _ What do you think?"  _ Harry asked silently through their soul bond. 

" _ I'm in if you are... this sounds like a great opportunity to us and to Teddy who's the priority now," He _ replied with approval. " _ Whatever you decide, it's fine,"  _ Draco quickly added remembering the little discussion they had outside the office. 

Harry nodded and smiled softly at him before turning back to Grace, the headmistress. "Thank you Grace, this sounds amazing and we are happy to say yes," Harry smiled as Grace cheered happily. 

"Wonderful, just wonderful," She said relieved with our agreement just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Grace called happily and the door opened letting a kind-looking lady in, she looked a lot like Professor Trewlany minus the exaggerated glasses, her hair was scruffy but not dirty looking, she was wearing long and colorful robes and a cheerful smile on her lips with our Teddy holding her hand. "Frankie, come in," Grace's face light up at the sight of her wife. 

"Hi, I found this little guy out there, he was sulking because his parents wouldn't buy him ice cream," She said showing that he got ice cream at the end and was happily licking it. "I hope you don't mind me giving him some... He's yours, isn't he?" she asked the boys and they nodded. 

"Grace, this is our Teddy," Harry said pulling the boy on his lap as he avoided drops of melted ice cream on his robes. 

"He's a sweet, good-looking boy... Hi Teddy, I'm Grace and as you may know, this is Frankie, my wife," she introduced her to the three of them. 

"Nice to meet you," Teddy said extending his hand and her whole body over the desk towards Grace who took his hand and shook it gracefully, Draco moved quickly to catch the drops of melted ice cream before they fell on Grace's desk and cleaned it with his handkerchief. 

"And you're very polite, you'll get along with Frankie then," she smiled sweetly to the boy. 

"Of course, I'm the politest one in this relationship," Frankie joked running her hand on Grace's back. 

"Sure you're," Grace said sarcastically yet with lots of affection in her tone. " Hey look, Teddy will be joining our program as both of them will be staying full-time at the castle, we'll have to get their schedules re-arranged again so they can have time to be with their boy, and you're welcome to move in as soon as possible," She said the last part looking at them. After they agreed they would move as soon as they have packed all the necessary things, Frankie sat in Grace's lap and they all got in a trivial conversation with the two women in front of them. 

Teddy finished his ice cream and Harry ran a quick cleaning spell on him before letting him on the floor as he asked for. Harry let him and continued telling them a story about the Triwizard tournament, a story Draco has heard about enough times for him to be distracted by a little hand pulling down his robes to call my attention. He turned to look at Teddy and he extended his little arms at him flashing me with a cute sleepy smile. 

"What? Do you want me to carry you, Teddy bear?" He called softly at him and he nodded eagerly. Draco smiled softly and put him on his lap where he bounced his legs and squirmed his bum until he was laying comfortable against his chest, nuzzled in his green robes. 

"I think that's our cue to leave," He heard Harry chuckle and lifted my eyes only to see that the rest of the eyes in the room were watching them. Teddy has fallen asleep with his little thumb in his mouth, his hair a bright shade of blue, signaling his contentment.

The headmistress and her wife cooed at Teddy's cuteness and praised how sweet and at peace Draco looked with the little boy in his arms. While they said their goodbyes to the ladies, he accommodated Teddy until he was resting against his shoulder with his arm supporting him from his bum.

Grace let them use her floo and in less than a second we were at the floo station near our neighborhood. Harry set a blanket on Teddy and part of Draco's shoulder to then grab his hand as they made their way back on foot, enjoying the warm breeze of June. 

"I'm sorry," Draco heard Harry say after a few steps they took. " I didn't mean to sound so mean, I just don't know what kind of parent I want to be and I freaked out a little when he started crying," He admitted sheepishly. "All the parent figures I've had are weirdly extremist, Molly is ... She is Molly," He chuckled. "Dumbledore is manipulative, McGonagall is strict and let's not talk about the Dursley...Anyway," He breathed out stopping his rambling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you aside, you said you wanted to raise him with me so I think I should let you," He adventured a glance at Draco and squeeze his hand making him stop in front of him. 

"It's okay... we are learning... I shouldn't have been so strict and of course, he should learn without fear as we did... Let's promise we will make the decisions about how to raise him together, okay?" Draco offered and he smiled nodding at him before leaning in to give him a much-needed make-up kiss.

"I love you, Draco," He whispered. 

"I love you, even more, Harry,"


	8. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is clingy and wants to spent time with Draco. Harry and Draco are sorted into one the Ilvermorny houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we have this chapter who is the product of many hours of not only procrastination but intensive and exhausting research about the Ilvermorny History and windows shapes. 
> 
> I made a few correction on earlier chapter thanks to the amazing and helpful comments in the last chapter, I hope this makes the story flows naturally and also understandable. 
> 
> I'm gonna give you my disclaimer again just for you to keep it in mind, English is not my native language so any spelling, grammar or sentence structure mistake please let me know in the comments or in my social media accounts: @unicxrnby98 on twitter and unicxrnby89 on Tumblr, you can also hit me with some prompts for the Drarry and supercorp if you're into that- one shots I write.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Draco was standing against the counter of their new kitchen enjoying the early light from the morning sneaking through the window, bathing him in warm light and air. 

After living in the dungeons for long seven years, Draco takes every opportunity to enjoy the brightness of the early morning light. At the dungeons there was light but it was always so soft and green as the sun rays were reflected through the Great Lake water, therefore it's also cold and humid down there. Harry was the opposite, always sneaking down the Slytherin rooms to share the single dorm with Draco. 

_ "I don't understand why love coming here so much," Draco asked stepping into his dorm to find his boyfriend laying down on his bed with several rolls of parchment around him and a potions book in his hands.  _

_ Harry looked up for a moment to flashed him with a toothy smile. "It's nice in here," He said truthfully. "It smells like you, the perfect combination of mint and humidity. It's also chill here, the temperature is better here than at the Gryffindor Tower, also the light is better, it doesn't hurt my eyes in the morning after I spend the night with you, do you mind me being here?" He was so vulnerable like he was almost sure that Draco would kick him out for being so intrusive. Harry was wrong.  _

_ "I don't mind, I love having you here. And if I have to be honest, the dungeons suck less having you here. You're always so warm and you bring back your homey smell from the Gryffindor Tower," Draco came closer to lean into Harry and kiss his lips.  _

_ "What smell? The smell of the whole Quidditch team after practice like they don't know the existence of showers and cleaning spells, that smell?" Harry laughed loudly prompting Draco to cast a Muffliato on the door, he didn't want anyone knowing that Harry Potter was in his room.  _

_ "Not that smell, your smell, git," Draco rolled his eyes. "You smell like cinnamon and rain, it's so delicious," Draco moved some of the scrolls around to sit in front of Harry.  _

_ "Is it weird that we know what each other smells like?" Harry cringed.  _

_ "We have been obsessed with each other for years, I'd be offended if you didn't know what I smell like," _

_ Harry slapped his tight playfully. "Can you help me with my potions essay? I still don't understand the properties of the moonstone and I don't want to bother Severus this late,"  _

_ "It's okay, I'll help if you help me with transfiguration and Defense,"  _

_ "Deal," _

Now at Ilvermorny, they have been given quarters that the three of them can enjoy. There's a living room and a small dining room which has springline traditional windows filling the room with warm and bright light. 

Then there's a door to the kitchen that also has the same windows giving them a view of the small prairie stream the castle has, down the hallway there are underground stairs that leads you to the rooms on the floor below, Harry and Draco's bedroom is the first room to the left, with a four-post bed in the middle of the room on a white carpet where Harry's clothes ended up crumpled, to the left, there's the fireplace, with floor network in the case, is needed, to the right their closet and a small desk that Harry and Draco might share when they start grading papers; at each side of the bed there are springline sunburst windows that are underwater like the ones in the dungeons at Hogwarts but the water is not deep green as in the great lake, these waters are deep blue at the bottom and they get clearer, Harry loves them and spends as much as he can just laying down on the bed, green eyes lost in the deep blue color. 

Teddy's room is not so different from theirs and the small boy seems to love it, he spent a lot of time playing with his little toys on the blue navy carpet and when he is not playing with toys he is watching through the window as fish congregates outside his window looking for something to eat and he smiles at them turning his hair into different colors. 

"Papa," the small voice snapped Draco out of his thoughts and relaxation in such an abrupt way that he almost let his coffee mug fell. 

"Teddy bear, are you okay?" He asked once he was calmed and turned to see the small boy still wearing his dinosaur pajamas. His blue hair was disheveled from being asleep just a few moments ago and his eyes barely opened as he walked closer to him extending his arms for him to carry him, which Draco did as soon as he put his mug on the counter. 

He hugged his neck with his small arms and put his head on Draco's shoulder, his nose nuzzling against his neck. He didn't say anything nor did Draco, he just stay there holding him close and swaying him softly around the room, enjoying being taken care of. 

Draco continued drinking his coffee and was about to get another one when he heard a pair of footsteps coming up from the rooms downstairs. 

"Hey, have you seen Teddy?" Harry asked softly as Draco turned around shushing him as he gestured to the small boy still sleeping in his arms. "Oh," He said softly approaching them and brushing his fingers on Teddy's hair. He smiled before looking up at Draco. "Good morning, beautiful," He muttered leaning up for a kiss that Draco gladly granted. 

"Morning, scarhead," Draco mumbled caressing his cheek with the back of his hand, he smiled widely. "Want some coffee?" He asked him as he started serving himself another cup. He nodded and brought his own mug and he poured some in. 

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked going to the fridge to take out some milk for his coffee. 

"Breakfast is ready," Draco said waving his hand at the counter where their plates were being warmed by magic, Harry turned to see the stack of pancakes waiting for him and Teddy, along with a simple plate of toasts and fruits for Draco.

"Oh, okay," He sipped from his coffee. "How long have you been awake?" He asked getting a plate for his pancakes. 

"A few hours, I was restless," Draco said bitting his toast and balancing Teddy on his arms. 

"Here," He said standing up and walking up to Draco with his hands extended to take Teddy himself. "Let me help you there," He murmured and tried to take Teddy, the small boy tightened his arms around Draco and in his sleep refused to let him go making Harry frown. "Baby bear, time to wake up... Papa made breakfast for you," He informed the boy while caressing his head. 

Teddy shook his head against his neck and whimpered when Harry tried to pull him away. "It's okay, babe, I don't mind carrying him, continue eating," Draco smiled at him and he nodded still frowning. Teddy finally let Draco sit him in his high chair but refused to eat if he wasn't holding his hand, so they ate silently until it was time to get ready. 

"Teddy, I promise you, I'm going to take a quick shower," Draco said at the sobbing boy in his arms, Harry was getting dressed near them and if he doesn't get in the shower in the next few minutes, they will be late. 

"Can I go with you?" He asked softly. 

"No, baby, you're already showered," He replied watching Harry gesturing him to pass the boy to him. "I'm going to pass you to daddy, okay? I'll be out in a moment," Draco's heart broke when he started squirming in his daddy's arms to get to him as he got away and in the bathroom. 

It's not usual for Teddy to be so fussy nor so clingy towards Draco, it's usually Harry who had to deal with this and he doesn't know how he does this, his heart feels like it's been ripped off his chest. He got showered and shaved quickly before put on his dress robes.

Today they will be sorted into one of the Ilvermorny houses and Draco was rather nervous about it. When he was sorted in Slytherin he was sure he was going to get there, it what was expected from him, so it was easy but now he doesn't know how this will go. There's nothing expected from him.

As soon as they were ready, they made their way to the great hall where the four houses statues were place forming a circle. The staff and older students were watching from a circular balcony above them, Harry and Draco would be sorted first as they are the new professors, then the first years will be sorted into their respective houses. 

"Welcome to Ilvermony school of witchcraft and wizardry" Started Grace who was in the front with her white dress robes, Frankie was by her side wearing very colorful ones and this time was wearing her hair tied in a bun at the back of her neck. " We are very excited about what this term has to offer and we expect you can find a home here with us. I'm your headmistress, Grace Purcell-Mengela, this is Frankie Mengela-Purcell our deputy headmistress and Magizoology and Herbology professor. Then we have our Xlylomancy professor, Clementine Johnson," the staff member stood as they were being called. "Our study of Ancient Runes professor, Pansy Parkinson," Pansy stood smiling proudly that it was no longer the girl who was a filthy Slytherin with loyalties to Voldemort. The presentations went on until it was their turn. "We have two more additions to our staff that will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, please meet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy," All eyes in the room were on them as they stepped closer to the Gordian knot for them to see the two new professors. 

There was murmuring among the students who didn't know that they were going to be there. "As is a tradition here at Ilvermorny, they will get sorted into one of our houses. Mr. Malfoy, please step into the Gordian Knot," she called out as she went down to be in front of them but behind the statues. Draco left a sobbing Teddy in Harry's arms as he stood closer. 

Draco was a nervous wreck and he was hoping it wouldn't be noticeable. He examined all the statues around him and they were a little terrifying. 

Depending on what house choose them the wooden statue will react to their magic. The crystal in the Horned Serpent carving's forehead glows, the Wampus carving roars, the Thunderbird carving beats its wings, and the Pukwudgie carving raises its arrow, Draco stood there waiting for one of them to react and the expectancy of this situation was giving him so much anxiety that Harry was trying to soothe him through their soul bond. When a reaction happened, he was surprised to see the four of them react and by the gasps, in the audience, he wasn't the only one surprised. 

"Amazing indeed," Grace hummed softly. "Draco Malfoy the four houses have reacted to you meaning that you're not only a great wizard but a great scholar in the eyes our of Horned Serpent," The crystal on the horned serpent glowed seductively trying to get chosen. "A great warrior for Wampus," The wampus cat purred attractively. "An innate adventurer for the Thunderbird," The thunderbird wings moved majestically. "And an amazing healer for the Pukwudgie," The fierce independent magical creature shot an arrow that exploded in some kind of fireworks. "You have the opportunity to choose in which house you would like to be, choose wisely," Grace encouraged and the room felt silent waiting for Draco to make my decision. 

He breathed deeply. "I'll always have the desire to learn more, to be a student of life; however, I came here to teach and always been an adventurer at heart but my heart is not in Thunderbird nor Horned Serpent. After my role in the war, I'm done being a warrior and after all the harm and horrors I had to endure, it's time to join the healers... so I choose Pukwudgie," Draco smiled widely as the Pukwudgie cheered at the new addition to their house. 

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you can take your stand in the staff parlor," she instructed him as he came back to where Harry was and took Teddy from his arms for him to stand where he was moments ago and made his way up to the staff parlor where Clemy and Pansy greeted them quickly before their eyes set on Harry. 

"Mr. Potter, step into the Gordian Knot, please," Grace instructed and Harry obeyed with a serious expression on his face. The statues took a moment to analyzed him before they reacted. The crystal in the Horned serpent glowed brightly and the Wampus roared fiercely as the other statues remained inactive. 

"Impressive indeed, Mr. Potter, you have found grace in two of our houses eyes, the Horned Serpent sees that you're an impressive scholar and the Wampus feels what an undoubtedly brave warrior you are, you also have a decision to make, choose wisely," Grace said softly to the wizard in front of her. Harry took a moment to think before he started laughing which surprised and confused most of them in the room.  _ What was he laughing about? _

Once he had calmed himself, he breathed deeply and spoke. "An 11-year-old me was given the same choices I have here now, reptiles and felines," He explained softly to the confused crowd. "It's time to give snakes an opportunity,  _ I choose Horned Serpent,"  _ he said the last part in parseltongue making the statue hiss cheerfully in response as the Horned Serpents celebrated. 

"Very well, Mr. Potter, take your stand at the staff parlor while we continue with the sorting," Grace instructed smiling at the joyful wizard. 

"Show off," Draco scoffed playfully when he came to stand beside him. 

"Shut up, it turns you on when I speak parseltongue," He smirked before placing a firm hand on the small of his back while Teddy and the rest of the staff watched attentively to the sorting of the first years. 

"Yes, it does," Draco admitted my not-so-secret fetish. "This will be a great adventure, maybe we should have been sorted only in Thunderbird," He joked.

Harry laughed before leaning in quickly and kissing Draco's and Teddy's hair. "I love you both, you're the greatest adventure of my life," He smiled fondly at them. 

"We love you too, Harry,"


	9. Happy Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is scared and frustrated with parenting, he doesn't know what to do but eventually comes around when Draco throws a cold bucket of reality at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the hardest I had to write, especially because I'd been writing it for at least a month and when I finally finished it I end up in tears. Fathers-children relationships have always been a touchy subject for me after losing my father twice in this life. 
> 
> I found solace writing this one and I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did.

Draco was dutifully reading from the book floating in front of him when Harry opened their bedroom door. Harry's hair disheveled from him running his hands through it in frustration, and the sentiment was written all over his face. 

Draco glanced at him curiously still not completely removing his eyes from his reading Harry has been frustrated over little things recently and Draco has learned to let him tell him about them instead of asking. 

"Ugh!" He groaned loudly and Draco realized that at that moment Teddy was crying from his room, he was so focused on his reading that hadn't noticed that the small boy was in distress, a pang of guilt he felt in his chest at that.

"Is everything okay?" Draco murmured sipping from his cup of tea. He trusted that whatever was happening Harry had everything under control; however, he was wrong.

"No, nothing's okay," He snapped at Draco and the harsh tone he used made him flinch and spill some of his tea on himself. Harry saw his reaction and regretted instantly having snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He sighed waving his hand at Draco and wandlessly casting a spell to clean the tea on his silky pajamas.

"Is Teddy okay?" He asked feeling the magic tingling him a bit and a little too used to Harry snapping at him, Harry was bothered by this but decided to let it go, for now. 

"No, he is not, he is refusing to go to sleep unless you go there," He sighed sitting down at the end of the bed near Draco's tucked feet. "I still don't understand what's happening to him," He hid his face in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked still not moving from where he was observing Harry, but his book was now closed and laying on the nightstand next to his cup. 

"He's been acting up lately, he's all fussy and clingy with you and it's bothering me greatly," He huffed in annoyance and let himself fall backward on the bed. 

"What does bother you exactly? That he's being all clingy and fussy or that he is doing it for me?" Draco arched a questioning eyebrow at him. 

"What... Draco, don't be ridiculous," Harry huffed not answering his boyfriend's question but evading it. 

"It was a reasonable question," Draco counterattacked once he recovered from being called ridiculous. 

"No, it wasn't, this is not a competition," Harry sat straight to have a better discussion with Draco. " We are not competing to see who he loves the most,"

"I know that. The question is: do you know that?" Draco continued speaking with a flat tone at Harry, hoping he would realize what's been happening. 

"Of course," He tried to defend but his voice came out too weak. "You know what? I think you're spoiling him and that has to stop, just hear what happens when he can't get all he wants," He gestured with his hand to Teddy's room where he was still crying, asking for Draco to come. 

"I'm not spoiling him, he is just trying to adjust to his new life, and if you would've read one of the books I gave you about parenting you would know that," Draco had enough of Harry petty attitude for a night and maybe for the rest of the week. He pushed the covers aside and stepped out of the bed putting on his house robe and his flippers. 

"We've been here for over two months now, he has had plenty of time to adjust and of course I've read those stupid books you gave me and they haven't help to shut him," Harry rose his voice at the sight of Draco going to their closet to take out an extra pillow and blanket. 

"Of course they haven't, they are not for people with a thick skull like yours, you grumpy git!" He yelled back once he had everything he needed. "I will not stay in this room with you when you're being an arsehole not only to me but your godson who still hasn't stopped crying. If you're so cold-hearted to hear him cry all night it's your fucking problem, now I don't have to, so bye," He stormed off the room slamming the door behind him. 

Harry knew the moment Draco stormed out that he had fucked it, big time. Harry had to admit that despite Draco's reluctance of having kids on his own, he's been very kind to Teddy, always watching him when Harry couldn't, cleaning his messes, bathing him before bedtime, reading him stories; hell, he even had been in those parent-child reunions they have at the daycare of Ilvermorny, the ones that Harry always makes an excuse to not attend. 

They have similar schedules but Draco always finds time to spend with Teddy and to pick him up from the daycare, something he hasn't done. Teddy was not his responsibility, he was Harry's but he had found it easier to rely on Draco for those things rather than making an effort and as result, he has neglected the bond that he used to have with his godson.

He was now feeling guilty about it, he had been focusing on his grief and frustration that he hasn't stopped to think that Teddy must be having a much more difficult time than his own. 

"Bloody hell," He cursed when he couldn't take it anymore, he stepped out of the room following his godson's cries that only increased in volume when he got closer to the room, not realizing that Draco's magic signature was on him until he opened the door and the cries immediately stopped. He came to his senses and knew exactly which spell Draco has used in him, it was a combination of a confundus spell and a repetition spell that would have him hearing Teddy's cries for some time, the time he took to go to the boy's room where Teddy was sleeping curled around the sleeping form of Draco on the magically enlarged bed for him to fit in comfortably. 

Draco despite being asleep looked visibly upset with that permanent frown in between his eyebrows. He was hugging Teddy so tight against that Harry for a moment feared he was hurting the boy, but it was unlikely coming from Draco. Harry observed them for a long moment before he stepped in. 

He was so frustrated and feeling so guilty. If the depart of Andromeda, his parents and the only parent figures that he ever had with Sirius, Remus, Moody, and even Dumbledore, had taught him is that one day you're there and the other you may not. He loves Teddy so much and he doesn't want to ever lose him but he was scared, he doesn't know how to be a good parent, but it was his fault for never trying.

Harry's lip trembled as he admitted this to himself and saw her family laying asleep next to him when he kneeled next to Teddy's bed. His shoulders were shaking so much with unbearable sadness, his hand shot to his face to cover his ugly and hot tears coming down his face. A sob escaped his mouth even though he tried to keep it low, he couldn't. The feeling in his chest was so strong.

"Daddy?" Teddy's small voice called him and he was quick to clean her tears but they never stopped. 

"Teddy, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up," He choked on his words and tears. 

"I'm sorry I cry a lot," The boy said sheepishly.

"No, baby, don't apologize for that, it is I who needs to apologize to you, I've not been a good father to you lately, I'm so sorry," He said caressing the boy's cheek with his big and calloused hand against his soft like baby's skin face. "I'm so sorry," Harry repeated when the boy threw himself in his daddy's arms. Harry held him close, cradling his head against his shoulder. "You're the best kid, the best son someone could ever ask for, Papa Remus and Mama Nymph would be so proud of you, he loved you so much, as much as Draco and I do, I love you so much, I'm so sorry,"

The boy pulled back in his arms and put his little hands on each side of Harry's face, he looked him dead serious in his eyes. "Papa Remus and Mama Nymph are proud of you, Daddy," He said with a calm tone that reminded him so much of Remus when he told him how much his parents, James and Lily were proud of him. "You are the best father they could've to think of for me... you and Papa are the best," He smiled and Harry sobbed harder against the boy's shoulder. Teddy caressed her messy black hair as his father cry against him. 

A pair of arms wrapped them both in a warm and comforting embrace. When Harry felt Draco's arms around him he cried even louder as the blond spread kissed all over his head. 

"I'll try harder," Said Harry to Draco later when they found themselves laying down on their sides, facing each other with the sleeping boy in the middle. "I promise I'll try harder, I'm so sorry, babe," He whispered to the blond who smiled lovingly. 

"Happy Father's Day, Harry," He accepted his apology and promise. 

"Happy Father's Day, Draco," Harry leaned on him to kiss his lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too, love," 


	10. Death omens and Sectumsemptra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends his first parent meeting, he is nervous. Teddy is a sweetheart. Harry is attacked by his memories back at Hogwarts and ends up getting hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been going through a lot, grieving and anxiety have been holding me back. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, I took a lot of research and re-reading of the books. Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> EDIT: I made some changes in the story, If you're reading this, please re-read at least the first ones because I added how Pansy and Blaise became friends with Harry and I added Severus to the story. I also changed all chapters POV to a third person teller, so it will flow better.

Harry Potter was ashamed about how scared he was, he has never been so frightened about something, not even facing the Dark Lord and imminent death, nothing can compare to what he is feeling at that moment. His eyes expressed a myriad of emotions, going from nervousness to guilt, he shouldn't have delayed this, if he hadn't Draco would be holding his hand or tracing small circles on his back, gentle touch always being the death to him. 

_ "Don't ya worry, Harry, you'll do just fine," Cedric Digory looking as handsome as ever said grabbing his hand and giving him a light squeeze and a charming smile to help him calm down before entering the Great Hall at Hogwarts for that stupid dance.  _

And Cedric was right, he did just fine but the nervousness he felt that moment was nothing compared to the nervousness he felt that morning in front of Teddy's daycare door. He could mess this up in a horrible way, he could embarrass himself, he could embarrass Teddy, and the boy he loves so much could be disappointed or worse, hate him. 

"Daddy? You okay?" Teddy asked bringing him out of his memories. He looked down at the boy standing next to him looking up at him with big brown eyes. 

Harry nodded before swallowing hard. " I'm just nervous," He admitted. The boy's concerned expression softened in a smile. 

"You'll do fine, Papa was nervous the first time too," Harry felt himself relax at the fact that Draco was nervous too and the always-competitive part of him thought that if Draco could, he could as well, it was a bit childish to feel such rivalry especially when they have been together for years. "I'll hold your hand, okay?" Teddy offered sweetly at him and Harry chuckled at the irony. He should be the one comforting the small boy, not the other way around but he was grateful for the sweet gesture, Teddy's hand was warm against his sweaty palm. 

Harry nodded with determination and ordered his feet to move and his hands to open the door. The bright colors of the room hit him with the same intensity as when he first saw Dumbledore in the Great Hall giving his start of the year speech back in his first year at Hogwarts and he felt oddly tranquil at that, at the familiarity of the situation, though he always hated the choice of colors the headmaster decided to have in his life. 

Nancy Rodgers, Teddy's teacher, and caretaker greeted them with a smile. Her smile and big round eyes reminded him of his mum Molly and her gray hair under that hat and her round figure made her look like Professor Sprout.

"Hi Teddy, so nice to see you again," she said politely at the boy who squealed before hugging her legs and returning to Harry's side to grab his hand. "Professor Potter, it's nice to finally meet you," She smiled extending her chubby hand at him. 

"It's so glad to finally be here... Call me Harry please," He allowed shaking her hand. The handshake was firm in contrast with the kind look behind her eyes, Harry liked that.

"Then you may call me Nancy," She allowed inviting them to have a sit on the circle while the other parents and kids arrived. 

Harry felt the strong wards in the room preventing any incident with accidental magic and felt calm at the precautions taken. He sat with his legs crossed and Teddy sitting on them playing with his father's robes as they waited for the rest to arrive.

Soon the room started filling out and some parents eyed him curiously and even some with cautious eyes, they knew who he was and that much of attention was making him feel uncomfortable, always has, since Minerva McGonagall called his name for the first time at the Sorting Ceremony. All those eyes made him feel queasy and although he has grown used to it, it still bothers him greatly.

Grateful for the distraction he turned to see Teddy who was gushing over a toy that was on the mat in the circle. He smiled at his godson's childish banter, it reminded him that he vowed to protect the kid's childhood, he promised to give him everything he didn't have growing up with the Dursleys and under the manipulations and expectations of the British Wizard World.

"Alright parents, huddle up, we will begin," Nancy called as she sat near Harry with her legs crossed and a bigger smile on her face. "As you may have noticed, we have a new guest today," Everyone turned to see him and he felt the blush starting to creep up at the back of his neck. "Please introduce yourself, dear. Tell us your name, what you do for a living, and your favorite color," The questions were silly but okay considering that he wouldn't be talking about anything personal. 

"Hello, my name's Harry Potter, Teddy's dad," Some had confused expressions on their faces. "Teddy's other dad," He clarified chuckling.

"See, I told you I had two dads," Teddy told a small boy on their left looking a lot like Ron with freckles on his nose and red bright hair. The statement caused some chuckles, apparently, Teddy was a bit of a celebrity and Draco was to blame, the blond likes to be seen.

"I'm Defense Against Dark Arts professor here, and my favorite color is dark blue," He finished with a polite smile and the rest clapped as the meeting continued. They sang, danced, and play different games with their kids and the other parents, by the end of the meeting Harry forgot he was nervous and even held a conversation with the Martins, Lulu, and Greg, parents of Scott the Ron-look-alike boy.

"Daddy, you have to go now," Teddy interrupted their conversation on American Quidditch teams. "You have class," 

Harry chuckled. "You're right Teddy bear, I shall leave," He said excusing himself with Lulu and Greg saying how nice it was to meet them and that he hoped to see them again. 

Harry left after he got a tight hug from Teddy and a promise that he was going to pick him up in his free period. 

-

Harry was dismissing his class with the third-year Thunderbirds when Draco knocked on his classroom door, poking his head inside. 

"Okay, guys, off you go and remember that your essay on types of jinxes is due this Friday. Have a happy rest of the day," He said to the leaving students as Draco made his way inside greeting some of them that were in his class as well. 

"A little bird told me that you did spectacularly on your first parent meeting!" Draco sing-song once they were alone hugging Harry's waist and pecking his lips on a greeting kiss. 

"Who told you that?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the blond and stole another kiss from his lips before leaning against his desk. 

"The Martins owled me," He shrugged like he was talking about the weather. "They invited us over dinner next weekend, you made a good impression on them," 

"They were nice, super-nice," Harry told him with a shy smile on his face. "I really had a good time, I can't understand how I missed two months in meetings this fun," Harry shook his head trying to push down the regret in his chest. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself, the good thing is that you came around," Draco's lips were on his on a much slower kiss that didn't take that long because someone could walk in. "Wanna grab lunch with me?" Draco said against his lips. 

"Yes," He sighed relieved for the invitation, he has been missing Draco all morning and all he wanted was to hear him talk about his routine, his day, his students, whatever he was in the mood to talk about, he just wanted to hear his voice. "I'm hungry," He shrugged when Draco shot him an amused look at his eagerness. 

Draco rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you are, you lived with Weasleys most of your teenage life," He joked as they made their way out hand in hand.

"How was your morning?" Harry asked as they made their way to the great hall. 

"Wonderful, those extra hours of sleep were just what I needed, classes have been normal but I've been missing you so much and-" he started but got interrupted by a voice calling his name. 

"Draco!" a very loud and girly voice called and they both stopped to see the young Herbologist assistant. Her chestnut short hair moving as she jogged in their direction leaving a trail of different seeds and leaves as they fell from her hair. Her overall was worn out on the knees from spending a lot of time on hers planting various flowers and healing plants. There was a funny smudge of mud on her cheek and lots of freckles covered her cheekbones, surely from being under the sun for long periods. 

"Veronica?" Draco stopped to see the running girl while Harry was aghast at the sight of the girl in front of them and the interactions between her and his fiancé. 

"I'm so happy to see you," She sighed as if catching her breath when she finally stopped in front of them clutching her chest. "I've been looking for you all morning,"

"Is there a reason behind your mirth of seeing Professor Malfoy?" Harry asked politely but the hint of jealousy in his tone didn't go unnoticed by Draco. 

"You British people talk funny," the girl giggled addressing Harry's presence once scrunching her nose which caused Harry to frown in confusion. Was she laughing at him? Harry hoped not, for her sake.

"Veronica, is there a reason you were looking for me?" Draco inquired out loud sensing that Harry was growing tense around her, which was odd, especially when Harry is the friendlier one of the two. Sure the girl was a bit too much but that doesn't mean he can't stand her, Harry, on the other hand, seem to be shooting daggers at her. 

"Oh yeah! I got you this," She said giving him a small package wrapped in brown paper with a few mud stains on it. "Those are the Angel's Trumpets that you were looking for your potions, I went ahead and ordered from you, they arrived this morning." She smiled brightly at him and Harry felt the tingle of his magic on his fingers wondering when and why Draco had let go of his hand. Draco felt it too through their bond and was quick to grab Harry's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, effectively calming the rage in his magic. 

"How much do I owe you?" Draco asked trying to divert his boyfriend's attention. 

"Oh, it's nothing! it's a gift," She blushed and Draco felt Harry's magic back even stronger on his hand as a shade of red spread over her cheeks. 

"Veronica, you shouldn't have. I wanted the contact of a provider to get them on my own. I'm so sorry but I can't accept this." Draco frowned and pushed the gift towards her which made her furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and rejection. 

"Why?" she inquired in a small sad voice that actually calmed Harry's magic. 

"Veronica, I'm a very traditional pureblood," Draco thought that was a simple but fulfilling explanation, he was wrong, Veronica frowned in confusion. "It's not socially correct for me to accept gifts from a lady, "Draco explained in a soft tone to prevent the situation from escalating even further. 

"But I've seen Professor Parkinson giving you gifts," Draco recalls that occasion, Pansy and Clemmy gave them both a set of quills and a notebook for them to keep their things organized and it was a welcoming gift.

Draco sighed, he wasn't keen to neither explain pureblood rules to her nor he wanted to explain to her that this was inappropriate, he read well the intentions behind her gift and was surprised about how thick the woman was that he didn't understand that Harry and he were together by the hold of their hands. "Veronica, Professor Parkinson is my best friend and that was a special occasion."

"What if it was for your birthday?" She asked masking a question to know more about him. 

"It isn't my birthday. Veronica, you must know that I'm engaged and we are coworkers which makes this gift a bit inappropriate," he replied already bothered.

"You're getting married?" She asked deliberately ignoring the rest of the explanation which was evidence that his gift had other kinds of intentions. 

"Yes, I am," He replied simply, already uneasy with the situation and hungrier thanks to the delay she was causing. 

"Oh, well...Congratulations, I guess... Will you take this gift as a welcoming to Ilvermorny?" The perseverance she was showing was unbelievable.

"Alright!" He gave in not wanting to extend this further. "I'll take it as a welcoming gift. For the next time I need these, will you please share with me the contact of the provider?" He was making sure that she understands that he will not receive anything else as a gift from her. 

"Sure, sure!" She smiled triumphantly. "I'll have that information delivered to you soon," 

"Alright, is there anything else?" Draco's expression was filled with relief as she shook her head no. "Thank you, now if you excuse us..." She nodded and they started walking away from her. 

"I didn't like her at all," Harry muttered after a pause and Draco felt the urge to laugh but didn't want to make a scene. 

He chuckled though. "You don't say! You were so ready to hex her," 

"In my defense, she reminded me of Lavander Brown, and you know how much I can't stand her," Harry shrugged. 

"Oh I know," He snickered. "Come on, Potter, I'm hungry," Draco tugged him as he started walking to the great hall and to the staff table where Clemmy and Pansy were already sitting. "Guess who Harry just met?" Draco asked as a greeting, taking a seat in front of the girls. 

"Uhhh, who? Professor Thomas? He is handsome," Clemmy whispered even though they were the only ones at the table. 

"No, I met him last week, not my type," Harry murmured between bites. 

"Not your type?" Draco's eyes widened comically. "What do you mean by that?" 

Harry tried to hide his smile by taking another bite of his chicken when Draco is jealous is funny and cute unlike when Harry is. "Nothing, you know exactly my type," Harry smiled sweetly, and as is Darco's weakness he softened. 

"So then, who he met?" Pansy asked redirecting their conversation. 

"Veronica," Harry replied in a mocking tone. 

"Oh Yankee Lavander Brown," Pansy snickered. 

"See! She is just like Lavander," Harry playfully slapped Draco's arm. 

"Oh! What did she want with you, Dray-Dray?" Pansy mocked him making the nickname Lavander gave Ron a Draco version.

"First, don't you dare to call me that again," Draco warned playfully. "She gave me a gift," Draco explained taking Harry's hand in his and putting it over her bicep, Harry knowing exactly how much his fiancé loves when touches his biceps he squeezed it before continue eating from his plate occasionally stealing some vegetable Draco wouldn't eat from his plate. "I needed some Angel's Trumpets for my class and went to ask her if she knew a provider, she told me she did but she didn't have the contact at hand at that moment and that she would send it to me later, instead-" Draco started. 

"Instead, she ordered them for him and gave them as a 'welcoming gift' when Draco said that he couldn't accept it," Harry continued. 

"And Harry here was overly jealous, I thought he was going to hex her and get us fired," Harry glared at Draco but he just ignored him in the sakes of a sip of his pumpkin juice. 

"Well, I would be careful with her if I were you," Clemmy muttered but continued talking in a louder tone when Draco frown in confusion. "That girl doesn't give up so easily, she got a professor fired a few years ago and I'd say that has stalked half of the staff," 

"Alright, babe! Please don't frighten them, they are already paranoiac," Pansy muttered to Clemmy as she saw how somber their expressions have become. "Don't mind her, you are here to start fresh don't let that Veronica to ruin that, okay?" She gazed at Draco and then at Harry until both nodded and continue eating. "On a happier note, you were amazing on your first parent meeting, Harry," Pansy smiled at his friend who blushed at the compliment. Neither Pansy nor Clementine was at the meeting but the maternal room where their baby stays for the day is next to the room where the meeting was held and Harry caught Pansy smiling at him from across the hall. 

Harry chuckled. "I was terrified," he admitted. " I was shaking and babbling like Nevile in Severus' class," 

"Confesses the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort," Pansy laughed. 

"In my defense, parenthood is scarier than Voldemort" Harry laughed until something caught his attention. Flashbacks about his third year at Hogwarts flooded his mind like the ocean drowning a sinking boat, at the entrance door a big black ominous dog was looking back at him with an intense glare.  _ Sirius. Grim. Death Omen.  _ These filled his mind as he stared back at the dog who showed him its canines in a growl. 

Only a hand on his shoulder made him break his staring match with the creature. "Darling, you okay?" Draco questioned, his voice dripping concerned at the grim expression on Harry's face. 

Harry turned back to look at the dog was, but he was gone, which made Harry feel worse, this was starting to feel awfully as his third year. "I'm okay," he forced himself to say, knowing that none of the people sitting with him will believe him. "I'm okay," He repeated. "I just thought I saw something." Pansy and Clemmy were concerned as well, which made Harry feel bad again, he didn't want them to worry. 

"You looked like you saw a grim," Pansy tried to joke but she was worried and the feeling grew when Harry's expression darkened. "You saw one just now?!" Pansy wasn't an idiot, she knows how to read Harry after years of friendship, Draco knows how to as well, but was too scared to ask, they have talked about Trewlany's predictions before. 

"Don't worry, I must be imagining things," Harry dismissed their concerns but he wasn't that convinced either. "Can we please forget about it?" He pleaded in a mumble and they all agreed, knowing that this wasn't Harry's favorite thing to talk about.

They resumed their eating in very tense silence until Pansy cracked a joke and eased the tension away. 

-

Harry kept his promise and pick up Teddy in his free period and took him to their quarters while waiting for Draco to arrive from his last class. Harry still had one more class to give and he was scheduled to do rounds later at night so Draco will take care of Teddy until after dinner. 

Teddy ended up falling asleep on him after spending all afternoon playing hide and seek with his daddy. Harry was glad that he had finally fallen asleep, he was having a headache and was tired from thinking of that damn dog since he saw it at lunch. He was feeling a bit nostalgic, the grim he saw back when he was a teen wasn't anyone else than his godfather, of course, he spent months thinking some madman wanted to kill him and the situation was bringing all those emotions back to the surface, a Deja Senti, Draco said they are called. 

"Harry? Teddy?" Draco said stepping into the living room where Harry and Teddy were asleep on the couch. He smiled at the sight and couldn't help but take out his phone and snap a picture of the endearing sight. He was glad that the wards of Ilvermorny don't act up with muggle tech like Hogwarts wards did or else we would have to replay this only in his memory. 

He carried Teddy to the small crib next to the couch and left him after kissing his forehead to then go to where Harry was still sleeping, boy he was a very sound sleeper. 

"Harry, love. Wake up," He hated himself for having to wake up Harry but if he let him sleep he will be late for his last class. Harry steered awake and his long eyelashes fluttered as he opened his green eyes to stare back at Draco with a sleepy, tired but content smile. "Sorry to wake you up, but you have a class to give," Harry nodded sitting up and pulled Draco into a sitting position on his lap by grabbing him by his waist. 

"Hi," Harry muttered against the blond lips. 

"Hello," Draco grinned at him when he pulled back. "Are you okay?" There was concern in his voice again. 

"Yes, just tired," 

"Did you really-" Draco stopped himself from completing the question when Harry nodded. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing" Typical of Harry, not wanting to worry him. 

"Maybe you should let Clemmy read you-" Draco was immediately interrupted by Harry. 

"Please don't," He pleaded, closing his eyes as he felt a new wave of pain cross his forehead. "You know I respect Clemmy's work, but if I'm being part of another prophecy I really don't want to know," Draco nodded understanding where Harry was coming from, he didn't like to cause him any aggravation. 

"Alright, we'll never talk about this... unless something else happens, because you will tell me if anything else happens, right?" Draco knew the answer but wanted to make sure, wanted Harry to promise him. 

"Of course, I promise if I see more death omens or anything like that I'll tell you," Harry was sincere and Draco appreciated it. 

"Okay, thank you," He replied sheepishly. "Now, off you go, Potter. Your students await, you're not a teen anymore, you can't laze around," He smirked and Harry rolled his eyes playfully before dropping a kiss on his fiance's lips. He let go of his waist and Draco stood up so Harry could walk to the cupboard and take out his robes and go.

"I love you," Harry said dropping one more kiss on Draco's lips and closing the door behind him. 

The way his robes billowed reminded him of Severus, he always wondered if he did it for dramatic effects, now he knows it's because of the wind that passes through you when you are walking with force or at a great speed, which was always Severus' case. He smiled at the memory of his professor, despite not always being able to see him eye to eye, he respected the man so much and was grateful for what he did for him and the cause, later their relationship grew better, now Harry sees him as a mentor and a friend.

"Afternoon, please open your books on page 124," He instructed as he stepped into his classroom where all his seven-year students were -well most of them. He heard the hum of pages being turned as he approached the blackboard on the front and started writing notes on it. "Mr. Smith, Mr. Clyde, glad to know that you could honor us with your presence today," He called out finishing the last of his notes as the classroom door open and close almost soundless, probably other teacher's wouldn't've noticed it but he was a master when it comes to sneaking around, all thanks to Severus and his rounds at Hogwarts.

Harry turned around and the boys still have the nerve to look guilty, they have been arriving late to class since the beginning of the term and at the beginning Harry let it pass but today wasn't the boys' lucky day. They probably think that he was so stupid to notice or too cool to call them out. 

"50 points from Horned Serpent and detention on Friday, both of you," He sentenced and try to turn back to the blackboard. 

"50 points?! Are you out of your mind?" Brad Smith seemed to be pretty offended by the punishment.

"Mr. Smith, you're out of line," Harry warned, his voice was dangerously low and some of the students actually recoiled at the sound of his voice. Harry's teaching style was much like Remus's style, relaxed, funny but you could actually learn and enjoy at the same time; his students were aghast at this new face of Harry's character. 

"You are out of line, how can you take 50 points from us for being late just this time?" Harry wanted to laugh at the nerve this kid was showing, but his expression remained serious. 

"This is not the first time you and Mr. Clyde are late to my class, in fact, you've been late to each of my classes, do you really think I wouldn't notice?" Harry asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Sit down and take the 50 points or I'll make them 100," 

"Just because you noticed once doesn't mean you noticed the others," Brad murmured as he sat on his seat next to Ryan who was looking sincerely upset at being the reason behind those minus 50 points. 

"Alright, you know what? All of you close your books," Harry's stern voice made everyone flinch. "We'll take a different approach, I'm going to show you why is impossible to sneak around a DADA professor. Please all of you stand up!" Harry ordered and all of them obeyed. Harry wasn't supposed to teach them this yet but he wanted them to understand that the worst thing to do is underestimate your opponent. "We'll move all of your desks against the walls and we'll make a circle," Harry instructed and the class has soon filled with the sound of desks scratching the floor which made Harry grit his teeth. "Don't drag your desks, you're wizards and witches, use your magic, please!" The sound suddenly stopped and the desks were now against the walls and the students formed a circle, Harry stepped in the middle of the circle. "Draw your wands, all of you," They all complied. "Can someone tell me what happens to the rest of your senses when one of them is compromised?" He asked and turned around to look for several hands raised. "Ms. Goldberg?" He prompted one of the Thunderbirds to speak.

If she was nervous, Harry couldn't read it in her expression, she looked as confident as Hermione back at Hogwarts whenever a question was asked. "They are enhanced." 

"That's is correct, 10 points to Thunderbird," He praised and the brunette pumped her fist in the air in celebration, he would comment about her with Hermione. "If one of the senses is compromised, the rest are enhanced and when you're battling against Dark Arts you need to develop the ability to use the rest of them when one is not able to be used. We'll do an exercise, I'm going to be blindfolded and you'll attack me one by one in any particular order. I must insist on not using Unforgivables or any other dark curse, we don't want anyone hurt,"

"Professor Potter are you sure?" Claire Pritchet asked with concern.

"Of course, now," He conjured a blindfold on his hand and put it on his eyes. "Be as silent as possible, and rotate after a spell is thrown so I won't know where you are, you can come closer or pull away," He drew his wand and prepared for any attack. "You may begin," 

For a few minutes the whole classroom was silent, Harry could only hear their students breathing and the soft steps they were taking around the room. 

"Stupefy!" came the first spell from behind him and with a smooth movement of his hand he deflected it. A gasp was heard.

Then he was thrown different harmless spells and hexes, all of them coming from different directions but Harry's training with the Order and Dumbledore's army was really paying off, none of them came near him. Then his students started firing jinxes at the same time, taking the challenge to hit Harry at least once.

"Serpentsortia!" He heard one of the Horned Serpents yell and he was transported back to his second year when he was dueling with Draco and he discovered that he was parselmouth. He heard the angry hiss of the viper and fought the urged to smirk. Some of the girls squealed at the sight of the snake slithering closer to him, Harry froze trying to place the exact location of the snake. 

Brad sneered. "Scared, Professor Potter?" That prat. 

Harry smirked still with his eyes blindfolded. "You wish! Vipera evanesca," he muttered with a bored tone and the viper disappeared not without apologizing to the snake for being summoned. 

He took off the blindfold and turned to look at the relieved expression in his female students. "Now that Mr. Smith is done playing, I want you to think about how I was able to deflect every spell. Every time you drew your wand at me your robes made a swoosh sound, the fabric caress, then your voice giving out your exact location. Smells also gave out the identity of the one who threw the spells. Mr. Johnson, you smell like pumpkin juice and whipped cream, which is probably what you had at lunch, you threw the third expelliarmus at me and Ms. Niles you threw a Jelly Legs hex at me, you smell like jasmines," He revealed as the petite blonde blushed. "There are several charms to hide your scent and I was surprised that none of the seven years in this class thought to use silent spells, should I talk with Professor Keating about that?" He raised an eyebrow at his class. "It takes time to perfect the enhancement of the rest of your senses, but with practice, you'll be able to deflect any spell thrown at you when you are senseless. Make groups of five, choose who's going to be blindfolded, and practice throwing the different jinxes at that person. Again I must insist on harmless ones," the class was started making groups and soon they were throwing different jinxes and hexes at each other as he passed in between the groups. 

Brad was in the middle of one of the groups deflecting every spell thrown his way, Harry had to recognize that he was good, almost a perfect student if it wasn't for his attitude. Mr. Clyde threw a slicing charm at him and he didn't see it coming, a scratch on his cheek bleeding as his face turned red in fury, Brad drew his wand at his friend without knowing it was him and with fury, he yelled. "Sectumsemptra!" Harry moved as fast as he could at the sound of that spell and blocked it putting himself in front of Ryan Clyde, with the speed he took to put himself in front of him, Harry was barely able to put a wandless shield in front of him, he was hit by the Sectumsemptra nevertheless but the intensity was not the same so he just ended up with a few scratches and torn robes. 

"Enough!" He yelled and the tension that grew in the room made everyone freeze. "Where did you learn that spell?" Harry asked Brad through gritted teeth, Brad flinched at his tone. 

"I-I..." He stammered and Harry's eyes filled with fury, there's nowhere he could've learned that spell, there were only three people that know how to cast that spell: Draco, Severus, and himself.

"You went through my personal stuff?" The sound of clacking magic was heard as soon as his question was out. "Mr. Smith, you went through my personal stuff?" 

"I- I didn't mean to..." He excused poorly. 

"Mr. Clyde please go with Mrs. Prepon so she can check you, the rest, the class is dismissed... Stay where you are Mr. Smith," He barked as the rest of the students emptied the classroom in perfect silence. "You don't really know how dangerous that spell is and the fact that you went through my stuff doesn't make it better for you,"

"I didn't know what it was going to do..."

"Exactly, what you just did could've killed your friend,"

"But it only scratched you..." He mumbled not wanting to accept the severity of this situation. 

"Because I put a shield in front of me!" Harry yelled. "I'll take you to the headmistress, follow me," He stepped out of the room with the boy tailing him, looking morose. His body was hurting and he almost tripped on his torn robes but he grabbed them with dignity. Harry said the password in a susurrus and the door opened for them. 

"Professor Potter, Mr. Smith," The headmistress stood up at the sight of her guests and one look at Harry wrote concern in her expression. "What happened?" 

Harry took a deep breath and proceed to explain what had just happened back in his classroom and how Harry ended up harmed. 

"This is unacceptable, Mr. Smith, you could've killed a classmate and a professor," 

"I didn't know what it was going to do," He continued excusing himself. "I still don't know..." He admitted. 

"It lacerates your body and causes severe hemorrhaging, it feels like you have been stabbed with several daggers at once, the magic is so permanent that any affected body part won't grow back," A fourth voice- cold voice- explained and the three already in the room turned to look at the blond standing in the doorway. "You can heal them but it still scars," Draco unbuttoned his robes and shirt around the collar and showed him a pretty big and dark pink scar cutting from his clavicles across his chest. 

"I didn't know... I'm sorry," He wept but Harry was burning with fury and guilt as Draco explained the pain he was put in by the man he shares the bed with. 

"We should obliviate the memory of this spell from him," Grace spoke with a stern voice ignoring the terrified expression on Brad Smith's face. 

"If I may, Headmistress, I don't think we should, if he keeps the memory he will be able to know how dangerous it is to throw unknown curses," Harry expressed with a calm tone, his voice cracked a little at the end a sign of the pain he was in. 

"We should obliviate only the name of the spell, so he can't use it again, but keep the memory of what can cause," Draco offered his opinion as he buttoned up his shirt and robes. Graced agreed with Draco and proceed to obliviate the name of the spell from Brad's memory and after detailing the punishment he will receive for this, the brunet left. Harry's knees finally gave up and were about to hit the floor when Draco was beside him holding him up. "Vulnera Sanentur," Draco muttered healing the cuts in his boyfriend's body. 

"Thank you, 'm sorry," Harry's voice was less than a whisper. Draco shook his head at the stupidity of this situation and kiss his temple letting out a shuddering breath, he was so worried when he heard the seventh year students murmuring in the great hall about how Professor Potter got hurt. He left Teddy with Pansy and Clemmy at the staff table and ran as fast as he could to the headmistress office where he imagines Harry would be. 

"You couldn't stay out of trouble, Potter," Draco's voice reproachful but the relief was dripping from his tone. 

"You know me," Harry chuckled regretting the action as pain ran through his body. "I'm so sorry," Draco knew exactly why he was apologizing and dismissed his apologies with a soft kiss on his lips. 

"I'll have some to replace you on your rounds tonight," Grace's voice called their attention, Harry almost forgot where they were. 

Draco nodded. "Thank you and I'm sorry for the incident," He helped Harry sit on one of the chairs in the room. 

"It's okay. Where did you learn that spell?" Grace asked with curiosity. 

"Our potions professor, Severus Snape, created it back when he was a teenager to use it against his enemies and wrote it down on a potions book that on our 6th year ended up in the hands of our savior," Draco rolled his eyes at the last part. 

"And your scars..." 

"My doing," Harry admitted with a weak voice. "Back when I thought Draco was working for the Dark Lord," 

"Oh, Merlin!" 

"Yeah, I still don't understand how he broke through the wards on my bookshelves," Harry mused. 

"Brad Smith is an expert in breaking wards, he is a troublemaker," Grace explained. 

"Just like someone back at Hogwarts," Draco sneered. 

"Hey!" Harry chuckled again- or tried to because of the pain. 

"I should take you to our quarters," Draco said with sudden seriousness.

"You can use my floo, I'll have the dinner delivered to you," Grace offered with a smile. 

"Thank you," they both said at once. 

Once back at their quarters they had dinner and after that, Pansy and Clemmy arrived with Teddy.

"That fucking kid..." Pansy growled with anger after Draco told them what happen. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Harry," Clemmy's voice was so kind and sweet, he knows why Pansy is so in love with her. 

"I think we should leave, so you can rest. I'll take your rounds," Pansy was relieved that his friend was okay. 

"Thank you, love," Harry smiled sweetly when the dark-haired woman leaned in to kiss his cheek as a farewell. 

"Come here, let's go to bed," Draco muttered as he helped Harry stand. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," Harry apologized again. 

"Don't be, it's okay... I'm glad you're okay," 

"I love you," Harry kissed him on the lips as Draco helped him on the bed. 

"I love you too," Draco smiled. "I'll check on Teddy, don't get in trouble when I'm not here, okay?" Draco warned playfully.

"I can't promise anything," Draco rolled his eyes as he left the room to check on the small boy sleeping next to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos, comments, feedback either in the comment section or through my social media accounts: 
> 
> Tumblr and Instagram: @unicxrnby89  
> Twitter: @unicxrnby98


End file.
